Solo era un cuento
by Miko Eiko
Summary: ¿Alguna ves te han dicho que no cojas o hagas alguna cosa y haces exactamente lo contrario?... Bueno eso fue lo que hicimos mis hermanos y yo, desearíamos haber hecho caso desde el principio, así no estaríamos metidos en este problema.
1. Prólogo

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un sketch de cuando las tortugas tienen un cetro y viajan a diferentes dimensiones donde son tortugas normales, tortugas del 2003, entre otras, bueno yendo al punto, ese sketch no es mío solo me gusta la gráfica y de ahí me vino la idea.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **HE RESUBIDO LA HISTORIA YA QUE POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO PUEDO VER LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN DADO, ASÍ QUE PIDO A ARIA TMNT, KATHERIN Y A OTRA PERSONA DE LA QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE NO PUDE CONOCER SU NOMBRE, QUE SINO LES MOLESTA ME GUSTARÍA QUE COMENTARAN NUEVAMENTE, ME ES MUY IMPORTANTE LAS OPINIONES DE TODOS LOS LECTORES**

* * *

-…Todos los habitantes de aquel lugar estaban muy felices…

Michelangelo y Donatello lo miraban con emoción grabada en sus ojos, claro que esto era normal en los niños d años y medio, respectivamente.

-….El malvado consejero fue derrotado junto a sus cómplices, así el rey, sus hijos, los extranjeros y el pueblo por fin estaban a salvo de él, salvados por la valentía y perseverancia del capitán…

Raphael tenía el ceño fruncido por la molestia que le provocaba cada palabra que narraba su hermano mayor. Para tener 8 años era muy malhumorado.

-….Y fue así como el capitán logró recuperar a su familia,… con la ayuda de sus fieles amigos, que juntos lograron liberar al pueblo de aquel tirano. Fin –terminó Leonardo con una sonrisa

-..Pero después iban a comer pizza…-interrumpió Mikey alzando su manita para pedir la palabra

Leo rio al escucharlo

-Hai Mikey, después de derrotar al malo y felicitar al capitán iban a comer pizza. Fin –volvió a narrar sacándole una sonrisa a su pequeño hermano que aplaudió con euforia.

-Feh, ese no es un buen final…-refunfuñó Raphael parándose con fastidio- Yo diré lo que en realidad pasó…-declaró con suficiencia en su mirada

-Nooo, Leo no le dejes, seguro va a poner zombies, o vampiros, o a…. ¡EL COCO! –protestaba Mikey jalando el brazo del mayor

-Bueno Mikey, tú y Donnie han aportado a la historia, así que Rapha también tiene derecho a intervenir –trató de explicarle Leonardo

-Es lo más justo –secundó Donnie

-Pero…

-¡A callar enano!,… ya oíste, me toca a mí –Raph se sentó después de darle un zape a Mikey- Todas iban a comer pizza creyendo que el peligro había pasado pero de repente… de las aguas salió un cuerpo que con sigilo se colocó tras el capitán, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar,… el consejero había clavado tres puñales en su abdomen atravesándolo por completo, todo bajo la aterrada mirada de todo el pueblo,….en un último esfuerzo el capitán clavó su espada en el corazón de su enemigo que cayó murto de inmediato, el héroe se desmoronó en sus rodillas, y,… rodeado de su familia, pereció dejando un intenso dolor en ellos, sus amigos y conocidos. Fin

Raphael sonreía, sin darse cuenta de que Leo y Donnie lo miraban con un tic en el ojo y Michelangelo lloraba a mares aferrado al de azul como si fuera un salvavidas.

-Tienes un gusto muy sádico para los cuentos, Rapha –señalo el de morado aún con impresión en sus facciones

-Ves, te dije que lo iba a arruinar…. El capitán se murió se supone que iba a vivir feliz por siempre –Mikey aún sollozaba

Rapha se sintió un poco mal por eso

-Mikey tranquilo –decía suavemente Leo acariciándola cabeza del de naranja que lo miró con ojos rojizos –Rapha estuvo bien al narrar esa parte… -Los tres lo miraron con sorpresa, no se esperaban esa reacción, Mikey se enderezó y quedó arrodillado frente a Leo al igual que sus dos hermanos- Escuchen no todas las historias tienen finales felices, eso es algo que deben aprender, es parte de la vida… –Explicó mirando específicamente a Mikey y a Raph –Además Mikey, Rapha no lo contó con mala intención, solo quería entretenernos –el segundo mayor se sonrojó al ver expuestos sus propósitos

-Oh, entiendo –dijo Mikey sonriendo, luego se paró y abrazó al de rojo –Gracias Raphita, te quiero mucho –exclamó sobando su mejilla con la de él

-Quítate enano meloso –un sonrojado Raphael trataba de sacárselo de encima

Leo y Donnie sonrieron ante la escena

-¿De verdad está bien dejarla así?.. –susurró Donatello al de añil

-Claro, además creo que Raph se hartó de que las aventuras no tuvieran un final, me parece genial que haya elaborado ese desenlace, tú sabes que es raro cuando aporta algo al cuento, debe estar de muy buen humor –Leo comenzó a apagar las velas del cuarto, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Ya es hora de dormir –dijo apagando la última vela que iluminaba lo que más adelante sería el cuarto del maestro Splinter.

Los cuatro se acostaron en un mismo colchón, este era algo viejo y dañado, pero les gustaba, su padre se esforzó mucho en conseguirlo y por ello lo apreciaban como a un gran tesoro.

A estas alturas muchos se preguntaran…

¿Qué pasó aquí?

... pues se los explicaré un poco…

El maestro Splinter salió a recolectar comida y otras cosas que creyó necesitaría en un futuro en el alcantarillado, pero no podía llevar a sus hijos, era muy peligroso.

Por eso, encargó a su pequeño de 9 años, la responsabilidad de cuidarlos por las noches, y hasta ahora él no le había fallado

Desde entonces Leonardo les cuenta historias inventas de un pirata a sus hermanos y estos agregaban ideas cada vez que querían.

Sí,… esos cuentos eran muy fantasiosos….

….pero al final solo eran cuentos…

….cuentos inofensivos y que no causarían ningún daño a nadie….

….o no?

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, aquí Miko Eiko los saluda desde el mundo espiritual, se que este primer capítulo es muy corto, pero es el prólogo apenas, espero continúen leyendo.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **HE RESUBIDO LA HISTORIA YA QUE POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO PUEDO VER LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN DADO, ASÍ QUE PIDO A ARIA TMNT, KATHERIN Y A OTRA PERSONA** ** **DE LA QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE NO PUDE CONOCER SU NOMBRE** , QUE SINO LES MOLESTA ME GUSTARÍA QUE COMENTARAN NUEVAMENTE, ME ES MUY IMPORTANTE LAS OPINIONES DE TODOS LOS LECTORES**

 **Déjenme sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias.**

 **También acepto tomates y floreros.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos ¿vemos? Luego**

 **Sayonara mina.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un sketch de cuando las tortugas tienen un cetro y viajan a diferentes dimensiones donde son tortugas normales, tortugas del 2003, entre otras, bueno yendo al punto ese sketch no es mío solo me gusta la gráfica y de ahí me vino la idea.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **PARA: Aria TMNT, Katherin y otra persona más de quien lamentablemente no pude conocer su nombre**

 **ASUNTO: Tuve que eliminar y volver a subir la historia ya que por alguna razón FanFiction no me dejaba ver la página de los reviews, solo pude ver los que estaban en opiniones moderado, así que les pido de favor y esperando no causar molestias que me permitan continuar con su opinión al respecto del primer capítulo.**

 **En verdad siento mucho que haya ocurrido este inconveniente.**

 **Empecemos**

* * *

En la guarida nos encontramos como siempre a nuestras queridas tortugas, Mikey jugando videojuegos, Donnie en su laboratorio, Raph con su queridísimo saco de boxeo y a Leo sumido en su lectura sobre el arte de la guerra.

-Mis hijos, vengan aquí un momento…

Los cuatro dejaron sus quehaceres para reunirse con su padre en su habitación, lo encontraron limpiando algunos objetos de una caja con símbolos japoneses.

-Hijos, como han notado, debido a los recientes enfrentamientos con el clan del pie hemos descuidado nuestro hogar –ahí se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a pasar – Quiero que limpien la guarida mientras yo voy con la señorita O´neill para retirar los víveres –los chicos asintieron resignados pero un objeto brillante atrajo su atención

-¿Qué es eso? –Mikey cogió el disco dorado del fondo de la caja, pero casi de inmediato le fue arrebatado de las manos

-Es un objeto japonés muy antiguo y peligroso… -Splinter lo limpió con cuidado

-¿Por qué es peligroso? –corearon los cuatro

-Porque se dice que este objeto tiene un poco de mentalidad propia, por lo que no se sabe cuándo va a "fallar", por así decirlo… -colocó el plato encima de un estante bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro

-¿Para qué sirve? –cuestionó Donnie interesado en los jeroglíficos

-La verdad no lo recuerdo Donatello, solo sé que es muy peligroso para quien lo usa, así que no quiero verlo fuera de su lugar cuando regrese

-Hai, sensei... –respondieron cuando vieron salir a su maestro

Todos se dirigieron a la sala

-Bueno chicos, primero cada uno comenzará con su cuarto y luego nos repartiremos el resto de tareas –todos asintieron ante lo expuesto por el mayor

-Bien iré por el limpiador al garaje –Leo se detuvo a medio camino para girarse a medias- Ni se les ocurra romper la regla de Splinter –dicho eso desapareció de la vista de sus hermanos

-Bueno,… vamos a ver ese objeto más de cerca –Raph y Mikey se iban a meter a la habitación de su padre

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué no escucharon a Leo?, nos va a matar donde nos vea adentro –advirtió Donnie

-¡Oh vamos genio! Leo no especificó cuál de las reglas de sensei, por lo tanto no necesariamente se refería a no tocar el objeto –el de morado debía admitirlo, su segundo hermano mayor era muy astuto cuando quería

-Además Donnie ¿no quieres ver más de cerca esos jeroglifos? –preguntó Mikey tirando la carnada

-Jeroglíficos –le corrigió- bueno,… supongo que una miradita no hará daño –estaba dicho la tortuga más inteligente había caído en la trampa del descendiente más joven de los Hamato

Los tres entraron a la habitación,… sin querer Mikey pisó mal y se tropezó empujando el estante donde estaba el objeto, y, como si fuera en cámara lenta, vieron volar por los aires el disco….

Gracias a Kami tenían entrenamiento ninjutsu, así que el trío reaccionó al mismo tiempo, agarrándolo cada uno de los bordes…

Los hermanos suspiraron aliviados

-Estuvo cerca –dijo Michelangelo pero al instante una luz comenzó a brillar envolviéndolos completamente y llevándolos a través de un túnel.

- _Hubo una vez un capitán…_

 _-Se enfrentaba a varios enemigos…_

 _-Llegaron tres extranjeros…_

 _-Liberaron al pueblo…_

Frases cortadas era todo lo que oían, todas las voces eran infantiles, eso era muy notorio, pero no tenían coherencia o al menos no para ellos.

Otra luz los envolvió y cerraron los ojos…

No podían creer lo que veían cuando decidieron abrirlos…

-¡ALISTEN LOS CAÑONES! –gritó uno de los piratas del lado opuesto en el que estaban

Los tres habían aterrizado en medio de una batalla….

Hombres con gestos grotescos se les acercaron con armas en mano dispuestos a partirles las cabezas.

Tuvieron que luchar…

-¡RETIRADA! –gritó el capitán del barco opuesto, al ver que sus marinos no tenían posibilidades de ganar

Se marcharon a una velocidad increíble para un barco de madera….

-¡HEMOS GANADO! –celebraron los piratas eufóricos

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestionó una voz que los sobresaltó

Frente a ellos estaba, apuntándoles con una katana, un conejo de su misma edad y altura,… sin contar las orejas por supuesto.

Ante aquella pregunta todos los tripulantes se percataron de su presencia y se colocaron en pose defensiva con sus manos en la empuñadura de sus espadas.

-Bueno nosotros… -Donnie fue interrumpido

-¿Cómo subieron al barco?

Raphael tenía los ojos como platos, no creía en quien estaba frente a él..

-¡Spike! –dijo emocionado

-Soy Slash, polizón,… ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano? –cuestionó agresiva la tortuga gigante

-Bueno, es qué…-el de rojo fue interrumpido nuevamente

-¿De dónde vienen? No es común ver tortugas como ustedes en este reino –un humano como de dieciocho se les acercó quitándose su máscara de calavera.

-¡¿CASEY?! –gritaron con asombro

-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó confundido, y la tripulación hubiera seguido interrogándolos si no fuera porque….

-¡Ya basta! ¿Cómo van a responder vuestras preguntas si nos les dan tiempo ni para respirar?...

Aquella voz hizo callar a todos casi como por arte de magia…

-¡ABRAN PASO AL CAPITÁN! –gritó una voz femenina desde el fondo

A medida que esa persona se acercaba los piratas se apartaban de su camino, el último en apartarse fue Slash que cubría con todo su cuerpo, la figura del capitán…

No lo podían creer…

Esto no era real…

No podía ser posible…

-¿Leonardo?...

 _Continuará….._

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, aquí Miko Eiko los saluda desde el mundo espiritual, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y continúen leyendo.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **PARA: Aria TMNT, Katherin y otra persona más de quien lamentablemente no pude conocer su nombre**

 **ASUNTO: Tuve que eliminar y volver a subir la historia ya que por alguna razón FanFiction no me dejaba ver la página de los reviews, solo pude ver los que estaban en opiniones moderado, así que les pido de favor y esperando no causar molestias que me permitan continuar con su opinión al respecto del primer capítulo.**

 **En verdad siento mucho que haya ocurrido este inconveniente.**

 **Quiero agradecer por las opiniones del primer capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome ( serías el cuarto review debido a los inconvenientes, me alegra que te haya gustado el primer cap, la verdad es mi forma de ver a Leo)**

 **Déjenme sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias.**

 **También acepto tomates y floreros.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos ¿vemos? Luego**

 **Los quiero, chicos y chicas.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un sketch de cuando las tortugas tienen un cetro y viajan a diferentes dimensiones donde son tortugas normales, tortugas del 2003, entre otras, bueno yendo al punto ese sketch no es mío solo me gusta la gráfica y de ahí me vino la idea.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Esto, verán, la versión es 2012 porque es mi preferida, pero supongo que pueden imaginar el fic con la versión que deseen ya que incluyo a personajes que aparecen en las otras versiones como por ejemplo Slash o Usagui-san, claro que como siempre a mi manera**

 **Sin, más empecemos.**

* * *

Todo esto parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, primero aterrizan en medio de una batalla de piratas, luego los tripulantes del barco los interrogan, después se dan cuenta de que muchos algunos son conocidos y amigos, y otros desconocidos como el conejo, todos vistiendo pañuelos en sus cabezas, espadas o algún accesorio y para terminar resulta que el capitán de ese barco es su hermano mayor,… ¡Leonardo!

Este los veía seriamente, lucía algo mayor por las marcas de cansancio y lucha que portaba en su rostro, pero en sí, ellos veían a su hermano tal como era solo que un poco más viejo que ellos, con un gorro y una capa que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, ambos azules, las katanas las llevaba a los costados de su cintura

-Antes de que respondan cualquier pregunta, tomad –dijo él extendiéndoles unos pañuelos mojados- límpiense el rostro,… dudo que se sientan bien con todo ese hollín en la cara –ellos sonrieron un poco antes de coger los trozos de tela…

 _No importaba en qué dimensión estuviesen…._

 _Leo siempre iba a cuidar a los demás…._

 _Especialmente a su familia…_

Cuando por fin se quitaron el hollín, al instante desearon no haberlo hecho…

Leo los miraba con tal incredulidad que parecía que hubiese entrado en shock, pero en cambio los tripulantes los miraban, algunos con sorpresa pero otros con ira, con una tan fuerte, que estaban seguros de que ellos querían sus cabezas pero a la de ¡YA!

-Ustedes son… -el conejo sacó su katana nuevamente, dispuesto a matarlos pero su capitán lo paró poniendo una de sus manos frente a él, impidiéndole el paso

-Usagui, no lo hagas, ellos no son quienes creen –Todos los presentes pusieron atención a sus palabras, aún asombrados, guardaron sus armas, ya que si el capitán lo decía debía ser verdad- Ahora díganme ¿quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿cómo llegaron aquí? –su voz tenía un ligero toque de inseguridad, casi imperceptible…

Casi…

-Bueno yo soy Donatello –el de morado dio un paso adelante -él es mi hermano mayor Raphael y el menor Michelangelo –señaló a cada uno respectivamente

Los piratas los veían con más incredulidad qué antes…

-¿Capitán aún cree que ellos no… -la tortuga de azul le dio una mirada de advertencia, una que claramente decía "Cállate y escucha", Slash así lo hizo

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –volvió a repetir

-No sabemos cogimos un objeto antiguo, un disco japonés que….-el trío abrió los ojos con horror- ¡EL DISCO! –gritaron corriendo por todos buscando dicho objeto

-¡Oigan! ¿no es eso lo que están buscando? –Casey señalaba desde la borda, algo dorado que brillaba a unos metros de ellos, en el mar

-¡El disco!-los tres estaban dispuestos a lanzarse pero justo en el último momento Slash los detuvo alzándolos sin mucho esfuerzo-¡Bájanos!...¡Tenemos que recuperarlo! –le gritó Donnie removiéndose desesperadamente

-¿Quieren morir? –Los tres se tranquilizaron al oír a Leo hablar con un tono de voz algo enojado- ¿Acaso no saben que justo debajo de nosotros está el Kraken? –los tres negaron y lo único que pudo hacer el de añil, fue darse una palmada en la frente de la exasperación-Esa cosa se come todo lo vivo que roce el agua –les explico en resumen

-No importa lo que sea, necesitamos recuperar esa cosa –exclamo Raph removiéndose

-Es lo que nos trajo aquí… -Donnie siguió el ejemplo de su hermano mayor inmediato

-Eso nos devolverá a casa –A diferencia de sus mayores, Mikey miró al capitán con ojos tristes y suplicantes, lo que fue como una puñalada a su corazón

-¿Es tan importante para ustedes que quieren arriesgar sus vidas para obtenerlo? –les cuestionó agachando la mirada

-¡Sí! –respondieron efusivamente

-En ese caso, yo iré por él –todos se quedaron inmóviles, como si les hubieran dado un cubetazo de agua fría, incluso Slash soltó a sus semejantes por la sorpresa

-Pero Leo no dijiste que… -empezó Donnie

-¡Casey! Acerca lo más posible el barco al disco –el muchacho asintió rápidamente antes de ir al timón-¡Slash! ¡Usagui! háganse cargo de las cuerdas, subidme ni bien tenga esa cosa en mis manos –ambos lo vieron con determinación- ¡Tripulación! –todos se pusieron en firmes- tened listos los cañones para disparar al primer movimiento bajo el agua –al instante el barco se volvió un alboroto con los miembros moviéndose de aquí para allá, cumpliendo con la órdenes del capitán que en esos momentos tenía un semblante tranquilo mientras se ataba una soga a la cintura

-¿Por qué lo haces? Nosotros podemos ir, es nuestro deber… -protestó Rapha pero se calló al ver la mirada determinada del de añil

-Como capitán de este barco, todo aquel que lo aborda está bajo mis órdenes y por lo tanto bajo mi protección –explicaba haciéndole un último nudo a la cuerda- Ustedes no son la excepción

-Pero…

-¡Capitán, ya está todo listo! –Leonardo se separó de ellos dirigiéndose al borde del barco

-Eso es todo lo que lo pude acercar, lo siento –se disculpó el humano

-No Casey, hiciste un gran trabajo, me has hecho las cosas más fáciles –murmuro como viendo que el disco dorado ahora estaba apenas a un metro de la nave- ¿Están listas las cuerdas? –sus subordinaros asintieron- Bien, nos vemos después –dijo dándoles una media sonrisa antes de lanzarse al agua, el trío vio como la cuerda se tensó centímetros antes de que el de añil siquiera llegase a rozar el elemento vital

Leo comenzó a balancearse hasta el punto en que en un rápido movimiento logro tener el objeto en sus manos, todos dieron un suspiro de alivio ante la escena y pronto comenzaron a subirlo

Demasiado pronto…

El movimiento había generado un poco de roce entre el cuerpo de la tortuga y el agua…

Veloz, un tentáculo salió del agua impactando con la cuerda, con tal fuerza, que esta se partió en dos y el capitán cayó al mar bajo la mirada horrorizada de sus amigos y los extraños que habían aparecido en su nave

-¡DISPAREN! –gritó Casey reaccionando, los cañones se apuntaron con cuidado pero no tenían efecto, apenas le habían hecho un pequeño corte, de repente un tentáculo se alzó sosteniendo al marino que tosía el agua adolorido por no poder hacer llegar suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones debido al fuerte agarre del monstruo

-¡LEO!

-Maldición, no sabía que esto… tuviera filo –Leonardo se sacó el disco que se había clavado en su costado, agradeció al ver que apenas era un corte pequeño, pero de repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza -¡Arrojad una cuerda! –la voz era forzada pero audible, Raph actuó rápido y la lanzó, su hermano logró cogerla y la enredó en su muñeca -¡A LAS TRES! –Raph entendió el mensaje

-UNA…

Leo alzó el disco y lo clavó en el tentáculo, llegando hacer un corte casi profundo, que le mancho la cara de sangre

-DOS…

Volvió a repetir el proceso, esta vez casi todo el tentáculo estaba cortado

 _-"Uno más…"_ –se animó con ese pensamiento

-¡TRES!….

En el momento en que Leo cortó su "Cadena", Raph jaló de la cuerda con toda su fuerza, siendo tal el impulso, que el capitán terminó aterrizando de forma brusca en el suelo del barco

El monstruo volvió a sumergirse en el mar, indignado por haber perdido a su cena...

-¡BIENNNN! –Todos vitorearon de alegría acercándose al grupo, Raph ayudaba a Leo a pararse

-Gracias, me has salvado la vida –murmuró el mayor al de rojo, ambos se sonrieron mutuamente

 _-"Era hora de devolverte el favor, bro"_ –pensó Raphael

-¿Capitán, dónde le han lastimado? –un cocodrilo se apresuró al encuentro con un botiquín

-El costado Leanderhead, pero será mejor que hagamos esto en la enfermería –declaró, el cocodrilo asintió comprendiendo- amigos míos- se dirigió a toda los tripulantes- hoy hemos tenido dos batallas mortales, una tras otra, por ello merecemos un descanso, bebed y comed hasta hartarse, mañana llegaremos al Daimyo, no se preocupen –su orden fue recibida con alegría –¡Ustedes!, vengan conmigo –su semblante se puso algo serio mientras sus ojos se posaron en los tres extraños que lo siguieron

En su camino oyeron murmullos alegres como…

-"El capitán tenía razón, no son ellos…"

-"Son diferentes, eso es bueno…."

-"No hay dudas, ellos ayudaron a Leo…"

Eso fue lo último que oyeron antes de que se cerrara la puerta de la enfermería…

Este lugar era muy amplio y muy bien equipado para esa época, incluso había cajas con medicamentos, para el gusto de Donnie pero también para su sospecha…

En esa época se supone que no existía nada de eso…

-Recuéstate, mi amigo

-Hai –Una vez en la cama, Leanderhead comenzó a limpiarle la herida –Tomad esto era lo que querían ¿cierto?

-Hai, pero no tenías que arriesgar tu vida –murmuró Mikey agarrando el objeto

-No había otra opción, es la única forma en la que pueden regresar a vuestro hogar ¿no? –le guiñó un ojo a Mikey que le sonrió con emoción y agradecimiento- pero ahora si explíquenme ¿cómo llegaron? –repitió por enésima vez

-Bueno es que cuando cogimos este disco de un momento a otro viajamos por un túnel donde había voces raras que te hacían sentir raro y de un momento a otro terminamos en medio de la batalla y pateamos los traseros de esos debiluchos –terminó Mikey con orgullo

La tortuga y el cocodrilo los miraron como si estuvieran locos

-¿Eso es posible? –murmuró el joven al cocodrilo, exigiendo una explicación

-Bueno, A menos que ese disco fuera el "Travieso dorado" no lo creo jejeje –les dirigió una mirada fría a ellos- ¿Lo es?

-N-no sabemos –Donnie se incomodó por el ambiente tenso, le extendió el objeto a Leanderhead que lo tomó de inmediato

Lo examinó por unos segundos….

-¡No me lo creo!, ¡¿cómo lo obtuvieron?! O más bien ¡¿cómo fueron tan tontos como para encenderlo?! –preguntó incrédulo mirándolos con miedo

-¡Oye! Esa cosa nos trajo aquí, no nosotros a ella –protestó Raphael

-¿Acaso no saben cómo se activa?-los tres negaron

-Déjenme ver si entendí –su hermano mayor se frotaba la sien intentando controlar su enfado- cogieron un objeto sin saber qué era, ni para que servía, y…no sé cómo, pero estoy seguro…¡No hicieron caso a las advertencias que les dieron desde un principio! –Leo los miraba con enfado a lo que ellos se encogieron

 _Sí, ese era Leo…_

 _Él que los reprendía por desobedecer una advertencia que era por su seguridad…_

 _Aun estando inconsciente de que en su dimensión fue uno de los que les dieron la advertencia…._

-Regresando al tema, Leanderhead, ilústranos por favor –pidió el de añil contando hasta diez para calmarse, no sabía por qué pero sentía la fuerte necesidad de protegerlos…

 _Mentira…_

 _Sí sabía el por qué…_

-Bueno el "Travieso dorado" es un disco japonés diseñado para transportar a otras dimensiones, pero un día un brujo hizo un ritual para intentar que este objeto hiciera su voluntad, pero el ritual salió mal y el disco terminó teniendo un poco de personalidad propia, se dice que si más de dos personas tocan el disco al mismo tiempo, este se activa –el cocodrilo empezó aponerse nervioso

-¿Y qué pasa si se activa? –preguntó Mikey con temor

-Las víctimas no solo se transportan a otra dimensión sino que esa dimensión es creada por el disco –lo miraron confundidos- eso quiere decir que lo que ustedes vivan aquí afectará a su dimensión, pero no sé hasta qué punto, lamento no tener más información

-No te preocupes, con eso nos has ayudado bastante –Leonardo le sonrió tranquilizándolo

-Pero ¿Por qué se llama "Travieso dorado"? –corearon los tres más jóvenes

-"Dorado" obviamente por estar hecho de oro, pero lo de "Travieso" es porque crea dimensiones…"personalizadas"... por así decirlo- volvieron a aparecer caras de confusión –este objeto tiene la capacidad de oír hasta el más leve murmullo de un radio de 200 metros de distancia y guardarlo como una especie de recuerdo, y supongo que cuando ustedes lo sostuvieron, saco toda la información que tenía sobre ustedes y escogió la que le parecía más interesante, la verdad es más travieso que un niño por eso se le puso ese nombre –terminó de curar a Leo

-Qué nombre tan ridículo –exclamó Rapha

-Sí, la mayoría pensamos lo mismo pero es el nombre que mejor lo describe así que se quedó con él

-Bueno creo que es hora de descansar, ha sido un día muy largo- Leo se levantó con cuidado

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta antes de que se abriera

-Capitán Leo, la cena está lista –dijo entrando una chica con cabello púrpura

-Gracias Ángel –ella asintió feliz de verlo en buen estado

-Bueno a qué esperamos, debemos ir

La cena se hizo en un gran comedor, el ambiente era muy ameno, Leonardo conversaba con Usagui, los polizones se integraron rápido y como era de esperar, Raph se llevaba muy bien con Casey y Slash, Donnie con Leanderhead hablaban sobre medicina y Mikey conversaba con Ángel animadamente sobre cómics, que curiosamente, existían en esa época…

Ya era hora de dormir y todos se dirigían a un mismo cuarto, incluido el de añil

El cuarto era muy espacioso e incluso contaba con segundo piso, cada quien tenía su cama, el lugar era limpio y ordenado, pero…

-¿no se supone que el capitán duerme por separado? –preguntaron los tres a sus amigos, viendo como su hermano mayor entraba al lugar

Casey, Slash e incluso Leanderhead se rieron a carcajeadas

-Como se nota que no conocen a Leonardo –dijo Slash, calmándose- No saben cuántas veces intentamos convencerlo de que tenga un cuarto propio pero siempre viene con la misma respuesta…

-"No tengo por qué hacerlo, todos trabajamos por igual en este barco, nadie es más importante que nadie…."-todos se sobresaltaron y giraron sus cabezas viendo que, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, estaba el rey de Roma con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios –Aclarado eso, haced el favor de ir a dormir, no quiero verlos medio dormidos en el trabajo

 _Sí ese era Leo…_

 _Él que los mandaba a dormir temprano…._

 _Pero sobre todo…_

-Hay dos camas disponibles para las visitas pero uno de ustedes puede usar la mía si gusta, hoy debo hacer guardia –les explicó

 _Su, Leo…_

 _El que los quería sin importar ni la distancia ni la dimensión…_

 _Su hermano mayor…._

Sin embargo, ahí no terminaba su día, algo ocurrió mientras dormían

 ** _Sueño_**

 _-Anda Leo, cuéntanos una historia.. ¿sí? –Mikey hizo ojitos de cachorro, le salían excelente a sus siete años_

 _-Está bien, había una vez…_

 _-Pero que no sean babosadas cursis, ¡quiero acción! –dijo Raph con un ademán de pegarle a alguien_

 _-¡Ya sé! de piratas –sugirió Donnie extasiando con la idea sus hermanos, Leo solo sonrió y comenzó de nuevo_

 _-Había una vez un capitán muy valiente, que contaba con un grupo de piratas tan valientes como él y admirables, ellos eran diferentes a los demás piratas, y muy pocos sabían el por qué, un día ellos fueron emboscados por otro barco de los clanes enemigos, la batalla era dura pero iban ganando hasta que, de pronto, del cielo cayó un extraño…._

 _-Tres –interrumpió Donnie_

 _-¿Qué? –preguntó sin comprender_

 _-Cayeron tres extraños –el alzó su manito mostrando los dedos –tres-insistió_

 _-Bueno, entonces cayeron tres extraños en el barco y sin querer se unieron a la batalla…_

 _-Michelangelo –Mikey dijo su propio nombre interrumpiéndolo…_

 _-¿Ahh?_

 _-Uno de los extraños se llamaba Michelangelo –sus ojitos mostraban determinación_

 _-Entonces el otro es Donatello –protestó Donnie haciendo sonreír al mayor_

 _-¿Y tú Raph? ¿Quieres qué uno tenga tú nombre? –preguntó mirándolo, el de rojo se cruzó de brazos_

 _-Has lo que quieras, es tu historia -murmuró –pero si quieres… -susurro bajito sonrojado, lo que ensancho la sonrisa del de azul_

 _-Entonces Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo –todos sonrieron al oír sus nombres- ayudaron al capitán y a la tripulación a ganar, pero luego apareció un pulpo muy muy grande que arremetió contra ellos_

 _-Y ¿nosotros volvimos a salvar el día? –Mikey estaba preocupado, a Leo no le gustaba verlo así_

 _-Hai, lo hicieron de nuevo, de hecho, por eso los tripulantes hicieron un gran banquete, y luego se fueron a dormir, y nosotros también_

 _-Ahhhh –protestaron sus hermanos con desgana acomodándose en el colchón mientras se tapaban_

 _-Oh vamos, tranquilos, mañana les seguiré contando lo que pasó después –estaba apagando las velas_

 _-¡YEI! –gritaron eufóricos sus hermanos_

 _-Bueno a dormir_

 _La última luz se apagó esa noche, en la que alguna vez sería la habitación del maestro Splinter…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, aquí Miko Eiko los saluda desde el mundo espiritual, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y continúen leyendo.**

 **La verdad no se me ocurrió nada mejor para el nombre del objeto soy como un dios destructor "Tengu un gusto destructivo para poner nombres" jejeje o así lo pensamos la mayoría**

 **Quiero agradecer por las opiniones del segundo capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Aria TMNT (primer review del segundo cap y segundo del primer cap si mal no recuerdo, Hola, primero que nada lamento las molestias, me alegra saber que te haya gustado y también tus alagos a mis otras historias, la verdad es que pienso lo mismo que tú y siempre le digo a mi madre "No le digas que no lo haga porque lo va a hacer y con más ganas" cada que intenta prohibirle algo a mi hermano menor, pero bueno así funciona la psicología humana, más específicamente la adolescente y la de las películas de terror)**

 **Déjenme sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias, que son el pan de cadadia para los escritores como yo.**

 **También acepto tomates y floreros.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos ¿vemos? Luego**

 **Los quiero, chicos y chicas.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un sketch de cuando las tortugas tienen un cetro y viajan a diferentes dimensiones donde son tortugas normales, tortugas del 2003, entre otras, bueno yendo al punto ese sketch no es mío solo me gusta la gráfica y de ahí me vino la idea.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

* * *

Mikey se despertó de golpe, respiraba agitadamente mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, todo lo sucedido volvió a su mente y buscó a sus hermanos con la mirada.

Estaban dormidos plácidamente…

Mikey, se sentó el borde aún con el recuerdo de ese sueño en su mente, no sabía si decirle a Raph y a Donnie, tal vez lo tacharían de loco…

-No, mejor lo hago después…

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, salió en silencio hacia la cocina, tomó un vaso de leche y se dispuso a regresar, hasta que vio a Leo en el timón….

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora Michelangelo? –preguntó sin dejar de ver al frente, sobresaltando al menor

-Yo…-su tono era vacilante, Leo regresó su mirada hacia él suavizando su expresión, eso provocó un pequeño calor en el corazón del de naranja- No podía dormir…. –admitió sentándose en el suelo

-Te entiendo –El capitán se sentó en el borde del barco cerca de él, Mikey puso una expresión de pánico

-E-el timón ¡Nos vamos a estrellar! –iba a pegarle una patada al de azul para que regresara al mando pero este solo soltó una carcajada confundiéndolo

-No te preocupes, en la noche las aguas son calmadas, y esta corriente en especial dirige el barco a nuestro destino sin necesidad de dirigirlo –el menor suspiró aliviado- Extrañas tu hogar ¿cierto?

-Sí, extraño a mi papá, a mis amigos pero sobre todo a mi hermano

-Pero entonces… Raphael y Donatello no son….

-¡Sí!, digo no, digo los dos, digo, ¡Ahhh!... –Mikey agarró la cabeza con frustración pero se calmó al instante- No es eso, ellos son mis hermanos, pero en realidad somos cuatro solo que cuando vinimos acá lo dejamos en casa, y lo extraño mucho… -dijo haciendo un puchero

-Y ¿cómo es él?

-Él es como nosotros obviamente, pero su piel es color pistache y sus ojos son muy azules, más que los míos, es valiente, inteligente, nos tiene mucha paciencia cuando hacemos travesuras….-sonrió ante el recuerdo- pero sobre todo, nos quiere mucho y nos cuida desde que éramos muy pequeños

-Vaya parce que lo aprecias mucho –le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Sí –afirmó el menor contento- y tú ¿tienes hermanos?...

La sonrisa de Leo se borró y al instante Mikey supo que no debió preguntar eso….

En los ojos del mayor apareció un leve destello de dolor, pero vio la expresión preocupada del desconocido y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente….

-No Michelangelo, yo no tengo hermanos….-se levantó volviendo a tomar control del timón- será mejor que regreses a la cama, está por amanecer y estarás cansado todo el día….

-Leo, yo….-bajo la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que él no lo regresaba a ver- lo siento…

-No tienes por qué, no has hecho o dicho nada malo o ¿sí?

-No, pero….

-Anda, ve a dormir

-Hai, buenas noches – Mikey se retiró y esta vez, ni bien puso la cabeza en la almohada, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo al instante.

A la mañana siguiente los tres se levantaron con más ánimo, Michelangelo les había contado sobre la plática que hubo entre él y Leo dejándolos confusos. Cuando salieron vieron a todo el mundo trabajando no había uno que no estuviera limpiando, ordenando barriles, cortando sogas o algo de utilidad.

-¿Dónde está Leo? –preguntó Raph a Slash que pasó justo a su lado

-Está en sala común con Casey y Usagui, creo –les señaló el lugar antes de marcharse

Cuando entraron se sorprendieron un poco, ese lugar se parecía al dojo, en una esquina reposaban varias armas, en otra había varios baúles, en una de las paredes estaba colgada una cartelera con algunos mapas que estaban rayados estratégicamente y por último, justo en el medio una gran mesa en donde estaban Leo, Casey, Usagui y Ángel, que se veían muy concentrados, hasta que el capitán sonrió como si hubieran armado un plan perfecto y lo iba a llevar a cabo

-Sí, ya lo habéis oído entonces, estará libre el bar desde la tarde ¿cierto?

-Sí capitán, ella se ha asegurado de que sea así –respondió Ángel alegre

-Bien entonces, esta noche lo celebraremos Casey –Leo le puso una mano en el hombro

-Pero no tienen por qué arriesgarse tanto…

-Por supuesto que si Casey, somos familia, ya lo consulté con el resto y están de acurdo conmigo –respondió el de azul dejando sin salida- Además merecemos un descanso del mar -Caasey sonrió a forma de rendición

-Está bien, ella se pondrá muy feliz –susurró

-Bien entonces regresen a sus puestos, por favor, Usagui te encargo el timón hoy tengo que revisar algunos asuntos pendientes

-Hai –después de eso los tres salieron, saludando a sus nuevos amigos

-¿Sucedió algún problema? –preguntó a las tortugas paradas cerca de la puerta

-No pero nos gustaría saber en qué podemos ayudar –Donnie se rascó la nuca con algo de pena

-Y no nos digas que no tenemos por qué, queremos ayudar –replicó Raph conociendo como era su hermano

-Está bien –suspiró algo resignado- Donatello por favor ayuda a Leanderhead con el registro de medicinas, es un conteo de rutina no creo que te cause problemas, Raphel ayuda a Casey y Slash con los barriles de pólvora, puedo ver que prefieres un trabajo más físico, y Michelangelo ayuda a Ángel en la cocina, va a necesitar algo de ayuda extra

-Sí, señor –canturrearon un poco en broma antes de salir a sus asignaciones

-Estos niños me van a matar un día de estos –susurró el de añil negando con la cabeza mientras una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios

Con Donatello

-Ya veo, en ese caso agradezco que hayas venido, a veces pierdo las cuentas y debo volver a empezar, es bueno tener ayuda de vez en cuando…

-Leo dijo que era un conteo de rutina, así que asumo que lo haces cada día pero ¿por qué? –Donnie le paso unas cuantas vendas al cocodrilo

-Bueno, como viste ayer, recibimos ataques inesperados, antes pasaba lo mismo y el rato menos pensado se nos acababan las medicinas, así que el capitán tomo medidas y me encargo esa tarea por ser de los el que más sabe de medicina en este barco –eso último lo dijo con algo de orgullo

Siguieron contando algunas gasas y botellas, hasta que Donnie se decidió a preguntar

-Hay cinco frascos de penicilina… -la tortuga se los pasó fingiendo tranquilidad- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?...

-Lo acabas de hacer –se rio pero luego se puso serio al ver que su nuevo amigo estaba algo nervioso- ¿qué sucede Donatello?

-Leo… ¿tiene familia biológica?

La expresión de Leanderhead era de absoluta concentración, analizando todos sus recuerdos…

-No, él no tiene familia biológica o al menos eso es lo que todos sabemos, el capitán nunca habla de eso y no es como si nosotros quisiéramos invadir su privacidad, la verdad creo que nadie sabe mucho de su pasado, aunque….

Sus facciones se tornaron despreocupada

-Usagui siempre ha estado con Leonardo desde que lo conocí, tal vez sepa algo, pero si ese fuera el caso no te lo diría, es muy bueno para mantener secretos aunque también es algo distraído, por lo que también es probable que no se haya percatado de nada….

-¿Cuántos años llevas viajando con Leo?

-mmmm…Bueno creo que pronto se cumplirán dos años… Donatello ¿crees poder ayudarme con la síntesis de algunas plantas medicinales?

-Por supuesto –Donnie decidió dejar la conversación hasta ahí, se notaba a leguas que al cocodrilo le incomodaba no saber la historia de Leo

Con Raphael

-¿De qué hablaban hace un rato? –Raph dejo dos barriles en una repisa

\- No te preocupes ya lo verás, esta noche la pasaremos en el Daimyo y ustedes están invitados al evento –Casey lo abrazó por los hombros

-Otra pregunta, he oído que Leo no tiene familia de sangre ¿eso es cierto?

-¿Por qué quieres saber? –preguntó Slash amarrando los barriles en secuencia

-Es que se me hace extraño ver a una tortuga sola, generalmente se tiene por lo menos un hermano –se excusó

-Bueno,que yo sepa no, pero entre los rumores que he oído del capitán, se dice que cuando era un niño mató a sus padres, con el tiempo se ganó una reputación por la cual es temido en muchos reinos y ahora es como es….pero la verdad no creo en eso, y lo supe cuando lo conocí, el me ayudó mucho, es todo lo opuesto a lo que me decían..

-Espera, espera, Casey, ¿cómo que te ayudó?

-Me ayudó, como a toda la tripulación –Rapha lo veía con interés- Hace mucho me metí con quien no debía, un día esos tipos quisieron ajustar cuentas conmigo, me defendí pero no fue suficiente y cuando estuvieron a punto de matarme, apareció Leonardo, él podía simplemente ignorarme pero me "rescató" por así decirlo, él se acercó y amenazó a uno de ellos, por lo visto habían oído hablar de él porque salieron corriendo cuando se enteraron de quien era, me ofreció un puesto en el barco si no tenía a donde ir y aquí estoy –se señaló con suficiencia

-Entonces, ¿cualquiera puede entrar en la tripulación? –Raph estaba confuso

-No –respondió Slash con firmeza- Todos los que trabajamos aquí estamos por voluntad propia, si alguien desea irse es libre de hacerlo, pero el entrar es muy diferente, si el capitán considera que eres buena persona te deja sino no –explicó

-Vaya

Con eso Raphael dejó de preguntar, aunque no podía evitar la curiosidad y mal presentimiento que tenía debido al rumor de la infancia de su hermano mayor.

Con Michelangelo

-Entonces vamos a hacer un pastel de fresa –declaró Ángel

-De chocolate –protestó Mikey

-¡De fresa!

-¡De chocolate!

-¡FRESA!

-¡CHOCOLATE!

-¡Ya sé! –chasqueó los dedos la chica- Un pastel de fresa con cubierta de chocolate –propuso

-¡Boyakasha! –Ángel lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro – es una expresión que cree hace mucho tiempo

-Ahhh –exclamó en entendimiento mientras comenzaba a mezclar la masa en un tazón- Sabes viéndolos a ustedes me pregunto, como hubiera sido si el capitán tuviese hermanos o algún familiar –dijo más para sí

-¿No tiene familia?

-Por lo que sabemos no, hay un rumor tonto de que cuando era niño mató a sus padres a sangre fría, pero eso es estúpido, Leo es el alma más buena que conozco –la ira se notaba en lo rápido que mezclaba, estaba salpicando toda la mesa

-Oh, oye ¿por qué hacemos tanta comida? –preguntó intentando cambiar el tema

-Hoy habrá una celebración cuando lleguemos al Daimyo –se rio por la cara confusa de Mikey- el Daimyo es el puerto pirata del reino, es nuestra guarida por así decirlo.

-¿Cuántos reinos hay?

-Uff, como más de diez o veinte, pero ninguno se compara con este, nadie ha igualado el reino Hamato en siglos

-Espera ¿Hamato? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos

-Sí, en honor a los reyes, esa dinastía ha sido la más honorable que ha gobernado este reino desde hace años, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del actual rey, Hamato Yoshi, se dice que hace no mucho gobernaba con sabiduría pero algo muy grave sucedió y cayó en una fuerte depresión dejando casi todas las decisiones a su consejero, Slash dice que por suerte la única diferencia es que hay guardias rondando por doquier pero yo presiento que hay algo más, ese tipo no me cae bien, una vez que lo vi sonreír, fue espeluznante, como un mal presagio o algo así

Mikey tragó saliva

-Y…¿qué fue lo que sucedió para que el rey esté así? –cuestionó pretendiendo tranquilidad

-No recuerdo, solo sé que es muy grave y que… -Ángel duda si decirle- culpan a Leonardo de eso, desde ahí tiene una pésima reputación en todos los reinos, pero gracias a eso nadie lo atacó cuando era joven excepto los guardias del rey, últimamente hay tres en específico que buscan llevarlo a la horca por todos los medios.

-Por eso decían que era muy arriesgado ir al bar –concluyó el de naranja

-Exacto, ese lugar está en el Daimyo y es frecuentado tanto por piratas como por guardias, nos preocupa que aparezcan y logren atrapar a nuestro capitán, él nos ha ayudado tanto que sería injusto que no pudiéramos hacer nada por él

-Ángel ¿cuántos años llevas a su lado?

-Creo que se van a cumplir cinco el siguiente mes

-¡Tanto!

-Sip, el me encontró cuando tenía diez, yo robaba para sobrevivir, Leo ha sido el único que creyó que podía ser mejor que eso y me ofreció trabaja con él en un barco como asistente de cocina, creo que él ocupaba el puesto de primer oficial en ese entonces, hasta ahora no sé cómo teniendo quince llegó a ese cargo

-Vaya, Leo ha tenido muchas aventuras

-Más que aventuras yo diría problemas –dijo entre dientes recordado- ¡Oh, creo se está quemando el pavo!

-¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo!

El barco ancló en el puerto ya entrada la noche, Raph, Donnie y Mikey, observaron con sorpresa que en lugar de muelle viejo y destartalado como habían imaginado, era un lugar pacífico, había mucha actividad, la decoración era alegre, y algunos piratas borrachos bailaban al ritmo de la música haciendo reír a la multitud

-¡Oigan! si no se apuran se van a perder –gritó Casey haciéndolos correr

-¿No se supone que Leo es temido? –susurró Raph a la tortuga más grande cuando se dio cuenta que la gente saludaba respetuosamente y con alegría a la tripulación

Slash se rio

-En otros lugares sí, pero la gente que vive en el Daimyo conoce muy bien su carácter y por eso ya no creen en esos absurdos rumores, incluso nos avisan cuando se aproxima la guardia del rey para irnos rápido

-Eso suena a cobardía-replicó el de rojo

-Yo le digo retirada táctica –respondió con astucia- Además…-su mirada se suavizó viendo al frente- al capitán no le gusta pelear, de hecho a nadie de la tripulación le gusta, por muy piratas que seamos no hacemos daño a menos que sea necesario, esa es una regla en nuestro barco, todos estamos entrenados en diferentes artes pero solo es para defensa, no queremos cargar con ninguna muerte –terminó de explicar

Llegaron a una taberna que se llamaba "La Pelirroja", por dentro estaba decorado al estilo japonés, las mesas y sillas eran de madera, en la barra se vislumbraba a una chica joven de espaldas

-Un vaso de agua –pidió con algo de burla Leonardo

-¡Ya está cerra….! –la chica se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido- ¡Leo! –se abalanzó sobre el dando un abrazo de oso

-¡¿April?! –exclamaron las tortugas menores bajo la mirada de sorpresa de todos

-¡Ay Dios Mío! ¡Qué hacen ellos aquí! –La pelirroja cogió un sartén haciéndola parecer "amenazadora"

-Cálmate April, no son ellos, te lo explicaré luego–April los miró desconfiada

-Nada de luego, explícamelo ahora

-Está bien

Luego de una media hora, April estaba roja de la vergüenza por su reacción anterior

-Lo siento, no sabía

-No te preocupes, entendemos…creo –respondió Rapha

-Lo que entiendo April es por qué reaccionaste así, si cuando los reales vienen nunca lo haces, hasta te llevas bien con ellos –cuestionó Leo preocupado

-Es que pensé que te habían atrapado, y tuve la esperanza de dejarlos inconscientes con un sartenazo para que pudieras liberarte –admitió más roja que el jitomate

A todos les resbaló una gotita al estilo anime en sus cabezas

-Yo creo que deberíamos dejar esto, y ponernos a celebrar –propuso Ángel

-¡Sí! –gritaron entusiasmado

-Está bien, Ángel asegúrate que no sea nada fuerte

-¡Sí capitán! –gritó como soldado

El ambiente se llenó de música, baile y risas, sobre una mesa estaban Slash y Casey siendo el centro de atención

-Leo ¿qué están celebrando? –preguntó Mikey con interés

-Bueno eso…

-¡Leo! ¡Sube aquí vamos a hacer el brindis! –gritó Casey

-¡Hai! Lo siento debo irme –se disculpó con sus nuevos amigos

Leo se paró encima de la mesa sosteniendo una copa

-Bueno amigos míos, ya saben cómo odio hablar en público así que seré breve –se oyeron risas al fondo- En este día celebramos el compromiso de dos seres queridos, Casey nuestro distraído compañero de barco…

-¡Oye!

-Con una de nuestras princesas, a quien consideramos una hermana menor aunque no pueda acompañarnos en altamar, nuestra querida tabernera April –se oyeron aplausos- Ellos han decidido unir sus vidas en matrimonio, nosotros no podemos hacer más que desearles lo mejoren su futura vida juntos y pedirles que recuerden siempre, que en nosotros tienen una familia que los recibirá siempre con los brazos abiertos, ¡una extraña familia de piratas! Así entonces ¡brindo por ellos y por la familia!

-¡Por la familia! –gritaron antes de beber el contenido de sus copas

-Vaya parece que ni en esta dimensión tienes suerte, lo siento bro –dijo Mikey dandole unas palmadas en la espalda

-No hay nada que lamentar, esta es otra dimensión Mikey, nosotros no hemos vivido aquí, yo también estoy feliz por ellos, –concluyó mirándolos con una sonrisa de sincera felicidad

-¡Aww que lindo! –exclamaron sus dos hermanos abrazándolo

-Además por si no se han fijado todos aquí son mayores a los que originalmente conocemos, April y Casey parecen tener entre 18 y 20 años, no me extraña que en esta dimensión se casen

Unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta de entrada, congelando a todos en sus lugares

-¡Abran, soy Spike es urgente! –gritó una voz infantil

Suspiraron de alivio, la pequeña tortuga corrió abrazándose a Slash

-¡Los guardias! –todos le prestaron atención- ¡Les tendieron una trampa! ¡Después de que salieron del barco, se lo llevaron al muelle principal del reino!

-¡Qué dices!-exclamó April espantada

-¡Vienen hacia acá!-todos estaban pálidos-¡Los aldeanos hacen lo posible para detenerlos, pero no tienen mucho tiempo!

El sonido de botas metálicas detuvo al niño en su narración

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –exclamó la tripulación entre gritos de pánico

-¡CÁLMENSE! –Se congelaron al escuchar el grito de su capitán- ¡April, abre el pasaje¡ ¡no tenemos mucho tiempo!

-¡Sí! –la chica jaló uno de los adornos de la pared al fondo de la taberna, revelando un pasaje obscuro

-Entren rápido –le dijo a Usagui dándole una lámpara

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta

-¡Abran en nombre del rey!

-¡Rápido!

Los golpes se hicieron más insistentes

-¡Ya voy! –gritó April cuando ya solo faltaban algunos por irse

Al parecer los soldados no la oyeron porque comenzaron a derribar la puerta

-¿Capitán, a dónde vamos? –preguntó Slash cargando a su hermano que se veía asustado

La puerta estaba cediendo

-Vayan con sus familias, no llamen la atención y no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, luego buscaremos una forma de recuperar el barco –el sonido de la puerta cayéndose lo distrajo, desesperadamente empujó a Slash y cerró el pasadizo

-¡¿Por qué no entraron?! –exclamó caundo se dio cuenta de que tres tortugas permanecían detrás de él

Leonardo los empujó rápido detrás de la barra junto a April y Casey, sacó su espada y apuntó a la garganta de la pelirroja, Raph sacó sus sais en acto reflejo, defendiendo a los humanos

-¡Baja la espada! –gritó uno de los guardias con voz conocida entrando por la puerta- ¡Estás atrapado no te servirá de nada hacer una locura!

-No entiendo ¡¿qué estaba pasando?! –Mikey estaba muy nervioso, su hermano mayor estaba amenazando con hacerle daño a April y el cuarto estaba lleno de guardias

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó un guardia más bajo con voz confundida

-Yo soy Raphael, y ellos Donatello y Michelangelo –dijo rápido sin dejar su posición de defensa, su interior estaba confundido, su hermano nunca intentaría hacer daño a una amiga ¿Acaso él no era su Leo?

-Imposible…-susurraron los tres guardias que estaban al frente se sacaron los cascos

-No puede ser…. –murmuró Donnie

Frente a ellos estaban tres tortugas jóvenes, de la misma edad que ellos, vestidos de soldados de la edad media.

-Luego charlaremos con ustedes –murmuró el Raphael de esa dimensión- ¡Atrapen a Leonardo!

-Espera, ¿Por qué quieren arrestarlo? –preguntó Mikey con los nervios al límite

-No es obvio, es un maldito pirata, ladrón y sobre todo un….¡un asesino! –gritó el menor de los guardias conocido como Michelangelo

-¡Yo nunca maté a nadie! –Leonardo perdió el control y les apuntó con la espada desde donde estaba

-¡No mientas! ¡Hubo te testigos! –exclamó Donatello

 _Lo culparon de algo que no hizo…_

 _Un asesinato…_

Las tres tortugas oyeron una voz infantil en sus cabezas

-¡Ya les dije que yo no maté a nadie! –gritó trayéndolos de vuelta

-¡Arréstenlo!

-Leonardo esquivó con agilidad a los guardias, tomó impulso y agarrándose de un candelabro lo utilizó a modo de soga, aterrizando justo detrás de los guardias, corriendo hacia un callejón obscuro.

-¡No lo dejen escapar!

Todos los soldados lo persiguieron incluyendo a las tortugas de esa dimensión

 _Continuará….._

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, aquí Miko Eiko los saluda desde el mundo espiritual, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y continúen leyendo. Perdonen la tardanza pero me encontraba con exámenes y encima un bloqueo mental del diablo.**

 **Me disculpo con aquellos que sean fans de la pareja DonatelloxApril, no tengo nada contra ellos, solo que la historia vino a mi cabeza de esta manera, espero no lo tomen a mal**

 **Quiero agradecer por las opiniones del tercer capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-efarraiz (primer review, me alegra que te guste, te agradezco sinceramente las flores y las galletas, me han animado mucho esta semana, espero te haya gustado este capítulo)**

 **-Aria TMNT (segundo review, en eso tienes razón, aunque es probable que esta vez tus teorías sean correctas o tal vez no?, quien sabe, de todas maneras me encantaría leerlas, cuídate)**

 **-natis tmnt (tercer review, me alegra que te haya gustado, también me encanta la manera de ser de Leo, espero te haya gustado este cap y no haberte decepcionado)**

 **Déjenme sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias.**

 **También acepto tomates y floreros.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos ¿vemos? Luego**

 **Los quiero, chicos y chicas.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un sketch de cuando las tortugas tienen un cetro y viajan a diferentes dimensiones donde son tortugas normales, tortugas del 2003, entre otras, bueno yendo al punto ese sketch no es mío solo me gusta la gráfica y de ahí me vino la idea.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

* * *

No entendían nada de lo que ocurría, primero llegaron con April, luego Leo casi le hace daño,sus homólogos entraron vestidos con más acero que unas latas y lo salen persiguiendo alegando que él es un asesino.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Ufff, por fin se fueron

-Tienes razón pensé que nos interrogarían

-Espero April, ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila después de que Leonardo te amenazó?

-¿Amenazarme?, no, no, no, lo que él estaba haciendo era protegernos

-Desde cuándo proteger significa que te tienen que cortar la garganta -dijo con sarcasmo Raphael

April les hizo una seña para que se sentaran, ellos así hicieron mientras ella suspiraba con algo de cansancio.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, Leonardo protege a todas sus seres queridos y entre ellos estamos nosotros, si él no hubiera hecho eso, nos hubieran tomado por cómplices y nos hubieran arrestado, es lo que no quería, por eso me... "amenazó" como dicen ustedes, para que los guardias creyeran que él me estaba asaltando

-Pero ¿eso no perjudica su situación?

-Él está consciente de ello, pero aún así lo hace autorizado o no

-Sigo sin entender, qué es lo que ha pasado con él

-Como ustedes han oído, se lo acusa de un asesinato que ocurrió hace unos diez o doce años atrás -Casey no parecía muy seguro de lo que decía

-¿Podrían contárnoslo?

April y Casey se miraron inseguros, finalmente fue ella la que habló

-Bueno, nadie sabe los detalles exactos... nos enteramos o al menos se corrió el rumor el mismo día en que pasó... se dice que él tenía un grave problema mental y que después de matar a sus padres, el logró entrar al castillo huyendo de los guardias, en uno de los cuartos en donde se escondió, se encontraba ella y aún con adrenalina corriendo por sus venas fue ahí donde la asesinó... Fue horrible, una testigo dijo a los de afuera, que las paredes y el piso están todos manchados de sangre...

-¿Qué ocurrió después?

-Justo en ese momento el rey había entrado cuando lo vio asestar la última puñalada...había llegado tarde, ella ya no estaba con vida,a nuestro señor le dolió tanto que.. llamó a gritos a los guardias, mandaron a apresar al niño, tenía tanto rencor que no sabía lo que hacía, algunos opinan que se había vuelto loco, el único que lo pudo calmar fue el consejero, quien fue uno de los pocos testigos que hubo. Sin embargo, desde entonces el rey solo escucha al consejero, ya hace mucho tiempo que nadie a visto a su majestad por aquí, el consejero dice que está tan triste y tan decepcionado de no haberla protegido que no se atreve a ver a sus súbditos ni a sus propios hijos en persona

-No se te hace conocida esta historia…-susurró Mikey a Rapha

-Shhhh -Donnie enfatizó la señal con un dedo en sus labios

-Desde entonces -continuó April- los descendientes de la familia real han estado buscando al culpable,... desde hace muchos años... desde que tuvieron la capacidad de defenderse por sí mismos...buscan solo a una tortuga, a Leonardo por una razón muy peculiar. Aquí arriban demasiados especies sinembargo este reino es conocido por ser el único que tiene menos población de tortugas en el mundo, por ejemplo en 800 kilómetros a la redonda, no encuentres más tortugas que a Slash, Spike, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello y Leonardo. A ustedes no los incluyo porque dudo que se quede mucho tiempo, o al menos eso creo por lo que me han comentado.

-¿Quién es el rey? - preguntó Donatello temiendo la respuesta, pues si sus suposiciones eran correctas tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a terminar muy mal

-Hamato Yoshi -quien respondió no había sido ni Abrir ni Casey sino Michelangelo

-Espero un momento enano, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

-Me enteré hace poco, además no preguntaron -esa declaración lo hizo acreedor a un zape

-Y ¿quiénes son los príncipes?

-Si esta dimensión se parece en algo a la suya, me imagino que saben ya quienes son -y era verdad los tres tenían la respuesta correcta en su interior

-No entiendo,si mis teorías son correctas, el rey es una rata ¿Cómo puede tener tortugas por hijos?

-Yo recuerdo que en un inicio la familia real siempre ha sido de humanos, pero hubo alguien que terminó haciéndole un encantamiento de transformación al rey a sus hijos

-Todavía no nos has dicho algo muy importante April

-¿Qué es Mikey?

-¿A quién fue a la que asesinaron?

-A la reina, Tan Sheng

-Esperen un momento, los cálculos no me cuadran, si Leonardo tiene quince y eso pasó hace diez o doce años, entonces él apenas tenía cinco o tres, es imposible que haya cometido un crimen a esa edad

-¿Y a ustedes quién les dijo que él tenía quince? -April y Casey soltaron una leve carcajada

-Se ve de la misma edad que los guardias y los guardias se ven de la misma edad que nosotros, por lo tanto tiene que tener quince

-Tienes razón en cuanto a los guardias, pero Leonardo es dos años mayor que yo -declaró su anfitriona con un extraño tinte de orgullo en su tono

-Despacio, ya me confundí ¿Qué edad tiene cada uno de todos los que hemos conocido?

-No les puedo decir de todos, pero sí de los te recuerdo, Casey tiene diecinueve, yo tengo dieciocho, Usagui tiene dieciocho, Slash tiene veinticinco, su hermano menor tiene unos diez años aproximadamente, sus homólogos de esta dimensión -los señaló a a los tres- tienen quince

-Ángel tiene quince y Leonardo tiene veinte años -concluyó Casey- Aunque pareciera que él fuera más joven que nosotros, recuerdo que una vez él mismo me dijo que las tortugas a partir de cierta edad aparentan una más joven de la que tienen

Esa información sorprendió hasta a Donatello

-Oigan ustedes saben ¿Quién conoce el pasado de Leo? -preguntó Mikey con curiosidad

-Como ya le mencioné a Raphael, es muy poco probable que alguno de nosotros lo sepa, porque la mayoría lo conocemos de no hace más de uno a tres años,... de los únicos que estamos seguros que llevan más tiempo con él son de Usagui y de Ángel.. ¿Verdad April?

-¿Ehhh?.. ¡Ah sí!... por supuesto

Las tortugas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, si sus amigos de esta dimensión tenían la misma personalidad que los de la suya, apostarían sus caparazones a que April estaba mintiendo en algo, porque cuando lo hacía tenía la mala costumbre de jugar con las manos

-Creo que deberíamos limpiar un poco, esto está hecho un desastre

Mientras recogían la basura y limpiaban algunos trastes, Donatello se acercó a April alababa mientras Raphael y Mikey interrogaban a Casey

-April sé que ahora no me conoces del todo pero yo a ti sí y con mis hermanos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nos has mentido en algo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo creen?! Es su imaginación, solo están muy cansados, seguro ya estás delirando -intentó evitarlo apartándose para guardar los platos

-April por favor dímelo, queremos ayudar a Leo porque me temo que si lo que está pasando es real y coincide con cierta hipótesis que tengo, él está en serios problemas y el reino también...

April Lo miró con expresión seria, algo pensativa si decidir confiar en él o no; pero a los pocos segundos relajó sus facciones al notar que en los ojos del joven había completa sinceridad y preocupación

-Está bien, te lo diré... Usagui y Ángel no son los que llevan conociendo más años Leonardo, sino que... yo lo conocí cuando él escapaba del castillo, yo lo había ayudado. Lo escondí en esta taberna, él tenía apenas ocho años cuando escapó, no me dio muchos detalles hasta que se corrió el rumor del asesinato, fue cuando me dijo que no lo había hecho y yo le creí porque era imposible que un alma tan buena cometiera tal crimen. Un año después el comenzó a trabajar en un barco llamado "Bushido". El capitán era alguien a quien llamaban "El Anciano" no sé porqué, pero Leonardo confiaba mucho en él y fue al único al que le contó toda su historia... ni siquiera yo sé cuál es pero al parecer el capitán le creyó aunque no dijo a nadie el porqué, un tiempo después él le enseñó diversas técnicas de pelea, en el "Bushido", Leo conoció a Usagui, le enseñó lo mismo que él aprendió, en poco tiempo Leonardo ocupó un alto puesto por su agilidad y habilidad con las katanas. "El Anciano" murió hace 4 años dejándole el puesto de capitán por ello, el que los guardias se hayan llevado el barco ha sido un golpe duro para él, por eso me preocupa que Leo vaya hacer algo drástico para recuperarlo...

-Entiendo, gracias por decírmelo pero... no sabes ¿Quiénes son sus padres?...

-Recuerdo que una vez me los mencionó, pero lo único que me dijo fue que una parte del rumor de su origen era cierta, sus padres murieron el mismo día en el que la reina lo hizo, nunca lo negó y eso solo ayudó a que el rumor se hiciera más fuerte junto con la voluntad de los príncipes quienes nos han dejado de perseguirlo hasta ahora

-Por cierto April, ¿Qué clase de relación tienes tú con ellos? ¿Acaso son malas personas?...

-No,no,no, por el contrario tienen un gran sentido del honor, son excelentes peleadores aunque necesitan estar sin esas capas de lata encima para demostrarlo. Pero así como tantas son sus virtudes igual sus efectos y ese ser que son demasiado tercos... sin ánimos de ofender

-No te preocupes, entendemos

-Nos hicimos amigos pocos años después de que conocí a Leonardo -continuó ella sin darles importancia- traté de razonar con ellos cuando me preguntaron si sabía dónde se ocultaba el "Maldito asesino", pero hasta ahora ellos no entienden... Están demasiado influenciados por el idiota del consejero

-A todos los que he preguntado parece no caerles bien ese sujeto -susurro Mikey a Donnie

-Si ustedes lo conocieran tampoco les caería de las mil maravillas, desde que murió la reina él ha ejercido su voluntad, hace patrullas constantemente. Por alguna razón es el más obsesivo con encontrar a Leo, por eso la mayor parte de gente tenemos un mal presentimiento y tratamos lo más posible de ayudarlo a esconderse antes de que lo encuentre porque, conociendo al consejero, es capaz de torturarlo hasta la muerte, de las formas más horribles e inhumanas posibles

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que él no lucha y se esconde?

-Él no quiere hacerle daño a nadie, "El Anciano" le enseñó sólo a luchar si es necesario, los soldados del castillo ahora están entrenados por el consejero para pelear hasta que uno de los oponentes muera, eso quiere decir que, para atrapar a Leonardo en una pelea deben morir en el intento o de lo contrario se les cortará la cabeza

Todo se quedó en silencio luego de esa declaración, sin haberse dado cuenta April había comenzado hablar cada vez más fuerte atrayendo la atención de los demás quienes habían escuchado en silencio todo el relato. Casey se había sorprendido de que su futura esposa le guardase ese secreto sin embargo no la culpaba, era de gran importancia y él era demasiado bocafloja

-Yo creo que esta noche deben pasarla aquí, y descansar para que mañana traten de ocultarse entre nosotros, ya que estoy segura de que sus homólogos de esta dimensión no tardarán en venir a interrogarlos a ustedes, y seguramente,para hacerlo los terminarán llevando frente al consejero

-Si quieren hablar, hablaremos -dijo Raphael seguro de sí mismo recibiendo miradas confusas- Pero si lo hacemos, deberá ser en privado... debemos estudiar el terreno antes de entrar en él...

-Jeje nunca creí que te oiría hablar como Leo -Mikey recibió otro zape

-A todo esto no nos han dicho que relación tienen ustedes con mi capitán en su dimensión -April se sumó a la mirada calculadora de Casey

-Es que el es ...amigo de... nuestra familia

-Vaya eso sí que es irónico, créanme había creído que nos querrían jugar una mala broma, diciéndonos que él era su primo o algún tío

¿Cómo reaccionaría si les dijeran que es su hermano?

-Jejeje, eso es cierto...

Mikey estaba muy preocupado por el de azul, ya desde hace horas que no había parecido y con la información que había recibido, estaba aún peor, tenía que hablar con sus hermanos respecto al sueño que había tenido, de la voz que escuchaba constantemente, porque siendo sincero, recordaba haber escuchado todas esas historias en alguna parte...

Terminaron de recoger todo, los anfitriones instalaron a sus huéspedes en el cuarto de invitados, cuando los dejaron solos se formó un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, nadie sabía cómo empezar, así que Rapha fue quien expuso el punto directamente...

-Escucho voces

-Veo gente muerta -concluyó Mikey sin pensar recibiendo un golpe por parte de los dos

-Yo también las escucho -admitió el genio

-Chicos esto es grave, he intentado recordar de dónde las he oído, y apenas recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños Leo nos contaba historias, pero no me acuerdo bien de qué trataban, tengo un muy mal presentimiento cuando intentó relacionarlas con lo que está pasando ahora...

-Yo tuve un sueño cuando estábamos en el barco…. Éramos pequeños y nos contó sobre un pirata que había derrotado a un pulpo o algo así -dijo Miguel

-Es verdad y él mencionaba algo de tres extranjeros que salieron de la nada... ¿Verdad?

-Justo cuando llegaron los guardias volví a oír su voz, en el momento en que los príncipes lo acusaron de asesinato.

-Alguno de ustedes recuerda..¿Cómo iba la historia?

Los tres negaron y se pusieron a pensar, por primera vez meditaron con mucha dedicación hasta el punto en el que ya les dolía la cabeza, hasta que por fin uno de ellos logró recordar algo

-El cuento iba así: "...Después de que los guardias habían irrumpido en la taberna, el capitán había logrado escapar dejando los extranjeros ahí, pues sabía que no les pasaría nada, corrió y se escondió en... en... en…"

-¡Vamos Raphita! tu puedes -animó Mikey

-¡No me llames Raphita!, no recuerdo bien solo se que mencionó que era el lugar más seguro del mundo

Donatello se puso pensativo, atrayendo la atención de los otros cuando chasqueó los dedos, al parecer había logrado encajar las piezas

-¡Es tan simple! -lo miraron con confusión- ¡¿De verdad no lo entienden?! -negaron al mismo tiempo- A esa edad…¿Cuál era el lugar que nosotros consideramos el más seguro en todo el planeta Tierra?

Tardaron unos segundos en entender

-¡Las alcantarillas!

Lo sabían, era hora de hablar con su hermano, aunque él no los recordaste y el tiempo estuviera en su contra. Faltaban varias piezas que encajar en ese rompecabezas tan grande en el que se habían metido por no haber hecho caso a las advertencias de su hermano y su padre.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos y queridas, lamento mucho la tardanza pero con las fiestas el colegio se volvió una jungla, además me he dedicado un poco más al especial de navidad que a estas historias, ya que es el primero que hago y quería dedicarle un poco más de tiempo, pero como prometí actualicé "Solo era un cuento" antes de año nuevo y de la misma manera lo haré con "Mitos que no son mitos"**

 **De paso lamento si hay mala escritura, ortografía o gramática.**

 **Lamento el cap corto**

 **Quiero agradecer por las opiniones del cuarto capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-efarraiz (primer review, gracias por los halagos, la verdad me he puesto rojita de la pena, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado)**

 **-leonarda hamato (segundo review, la verdad al inicio me quede con esta cara 0.0, y luego me reí a carcajadas, gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de los retrasos e inconvenientes, eres una gran escritora lo sé aunque no hayas publicado nada tienes unas ideas geniales y espero algún día tener la suerte de leerlas en fic de tu propiedad aunque espero que me sigas compartiendo tus ideas con respecto a los míos me ayudas mucho cuando me dan los bloqueos mentales)**

 **-Guest (tercer review, gracias en un tremendo cumplido el que me has dado con esas palabras, espero hayas disfrutado con esta actualización)**

 **-Aria TMNT (cuarto review, como has leído, he aclarado el malentendido que te formé sin querer con respecto a las edades, bueno generalmente en obras con este tipo de temática es muy obvio saber quien es el villano, así que eso decidí mantenerlo así, creo que no he aclarado mucho si Usagui sabe o no el pasado de Leo, pero seguro lo termino haciendo más adelante. Me alegra saber que no tienes prejuicios con cualquiera de las parejas, me alivia de cierto modo, no te preocupes que si entiendo lo que me quieres decir con respecto a lo de las dimensiones, uno de mis ejemplos es que Leo puede tener 15 años en la original pero en la otra tiene 20, es algo que quise aplicar desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca me aburren tus teoría, me alegran más que todo, me satisface ofrecerte este tipo de entretenimiento sano, espero te haya gustado, creeme cuando te digo que ya he preparado el final de esta historia)**

 **-natis tmnt (quinto y sexto review, gracias dudo llegar a ser increible, pero igualmente me alegra el halago, lamento la tardanza demasiados pendientes de los que ocuparme, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo)**

 **Déjenme sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias.**

 **También acepto tomates y floreros.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos ¿vemos? Luego**

 **Los quiero, chicos y chicas.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un sketch de cuando las tortugas tienen un cetro y viajan a diferentes dimensiones donde son tortugas normales, tortugas del 2003, entre otras, bueno yendo al punto ese sketch no es mío solo me gusta la gráfica y de ahí me vino la idea.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

* * *

Salieron esa misma noche, en silencio, como los buenos ninjas que eran.

-¿Y ahora qué, genio?

-Pues me he fijado que las calles que hemos recorrido son exactamente iguales a las de nuestra dimensión, a excepción de las casas, claro.

-Y eso quiere decir que…. –Mikey movió la mano, incitándolo a continuar

-Que creo que ya sé dónde está Leo exactamente

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, en la alcantarilla –Raphael estaba irritado de que su hermano supuestamente "genio" les dijera lo obvio

-Me refería a que se el lugar exacto de la alcantarilla en el que está

Sin decir nada más, Donnie se lanzó dentro del agujero seguido de sus hermanos, era sorprendente que el agua en ese lugar fuera tan limpia, ni siquiera olía mal.

Se detuvieron enfrente de una pared de ladrillos

-Qué raro, debería estar aquí –Donatello comenzó a palpar la superficie como si buscara algo

-Raph, creo que Donnie se volvió loco –el mayor asintió en acuerdo

-¿Qué estás buscando, Donnie?

-¿No es obvio? –Sus hermanos negaron y se dio una palmada en la frente con frustración- ¡La estación del metro, tontos!

Ambos parpadearon extrañados, hasta que sonrieron y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que el genio

-¿Entendieron?

-Obvio, Brainiac

-Es como en esas historias en que hay pasajes secretos –Mikey estaba emocionado

-Exacto Mikey, pero en dónde… -de pronto se oyó un crujido y el muro comenzó a deslizarse-Olvídenlo

Si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos, Raphael tendría atravesada una espada en la garganta.

-¡Hey, tranquilo! Somos nosotros –dijo Mikey agitando los brazos

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Leo les hizo una seña para que pasaran, cerrando la puerta

Los tres estaban asombrados, no se parecía en nada a su hogar, el lugar parecía muy antiguo aunque bien cuidado, había armas, mapas, botellas con sustancias extrañas. En fin, parecía más un cuartel de guerra en lugar de un hogar.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó con impaciencia, los chicos observaron que no traía la capa ni el sombrero, solamente el cinturón con sus espadas

-Tenemos que hablar conti…

-Leonardo, ¿está todo bien? –Leanderhead se asomó de detrás de una puerta seguido de Ángel

-Una visita sorpresa –dijo sentándose en un sofá algo gastado, el capitán se veía cansado

-¿Cómo nos encontraron? –Ángel traía el pelo desordenado, vestía un camisón de dormir y en sus manos sostenía en alto un sartén. Lucía realmente amenazadora

-En nuestro mundo, Leo es nuestro…

-Nuestro amigo más querido-interrumpió Mikey a Donatello, quien lo miró confundido- y supusimos que estaría aquí

-Oh, entiehhhndo-dijo en medio de un bostezo

-Ángel ve a dormir –Leo se frotaba la frente

-Sí, mi capitán –subió las escaleras después de hacer un ademán digno de un soldado

-Leonardo, necesito que me ayudes a terminar el pergamino –el cocodrilo entró en lo que sería el laboratorio de Donnie

-Hai, vengan ustedes también

Cuando entraron, la tortuga genio estaba horrorizada, ¿dónde estaban sus preciados inventos?¿dónde estaba la tecnología de punta que poseía?

-¿Y las computadoras? –logro decir entre tartamudeos

-¿Computadoras? –el de banda azul y el cocodrilo lo miraron sin entender- ¿qué es eso?

Suficiente, Donatello pegó el grito en el cielo antes de retener las lágrimas mientras Mikey lo consolaba con palabras como "Otra dimensión" "No es lo mismo"

-¿No tienen ningún aparato eléctrico?

-Por supuesto que no, esas cosas son solo para los nobles y reyes, son muy caras –Ángel se acercó a Leo

-¿No te había mandado a dormir?

-Sí pero ya no tengo sueño, así que decidí hacer algunas pociones extra para las medicinas

-Está bien- suspiro mientras ella daba un gritito de alegría corriendo hacia unos frascos y comenzar a verter el contenido en un caldero- Supongo que debo explicarles, al parecer en su mundo es fácil conseguir un aparato electrónico –ellos asintieron- En este mundo, el príncipe Donatello logró descubrir una poción que tenía un poder parecido al rayo, desde ese entonces, él armó unos dos o tres artefactos que la utilizan, pero por ser tan modernos son muy caros.

-¿Y la luz que había en la cantina de April? –preguntó Mikey interesado

-El príncipe creó una red que va directo a esos que llama "focos", la poción los enciende, pero como gastan mucho, el príncipe la abastece cada semana sin falta-concluyó Leanderhead

-¿No se te hace conocido? –Raph sonrió en complicidad con el menor

-Nuestro mundo se rige por leyes de la metafísica, eso incluye, hechizos, pociones, entre otros –Leo terminó de hacer un dibujo perfecto de los muelles

-Oye Leo, enserio tenemos que hablar contigo –insistió Raphael, él quería resolver una duda que le rondaba en la cabeza

-Pues son libres de hacerlo, Leanderhead es de confianza y Ángel es como mi hermanita menor –le acarició la cabeza y ella le recibió con agrado la muestra de cariño, a Mikey sintió no le agradó en nada la escena

-Bueno es que nosotros queremos saber si es verdad que tu…a….esto…. –Donnie no estaba seguro de preguntar

-¿Mataste a la reina? –pero Raphael si

Solo se oyó el sonido de un cristal romperse y después silencio

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Leo no es capaz de matar a nadie! –Ángel explotó sin importarte la botella que había dejado caer

-Ángel… –ella se calló de inmediato, todos le pusieron atención al de banda azul-… Es verdad…

Abrieron los ojos impactados, sus rostros palidecieron

-Yo maté a la reina

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido

-Señor, los príncipes han preguntado por su padre, les he dicho que no desea verlos en este momento y que se encuentra muy ocupado

-Lo has hecho excelente Xever, pero la próxima vez que ocurra, mándalos a mis aposentos, les daré una excusa para que no pregunten más

-Sí mi amo

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Retírate!

-Sí

Después de que se cerrara la puerta, el hombre aún continuaba sonriendo hasta que leyó el pergamino que informaba sobre el avance de la captura de Leonardo, gruño al saber que nuevamente se les había escapado pero al menos habían logrado obtener su barco, y estaba seguro de que su capitán lo trataría de recuperar a toda costa.

-Estoy cerca de enviarte a la horca Leonardo, muy cerca –soltó una breve carcajada antes de levantarse y abrir un pasaje secreto

Bajo despacio, casi disfrutando cada paso que daba en las escaleras

-¿A qué has venido esta vez, Saki? –habló una voz al fondo, detrás de unos barrotes, oculta en la obscuridad y humedad del lugar

-Firma esto o sabes lo que va a pasar –le pasó unos papeles y un sello

La figura sostuvo el papel por varios minutos, leyéndolo.

-¿Tanta seguridad para un solo barco? ¿A quién le temes, Saki?

-No será… ¿A quién quiero atrapar?

-No, tú no utilizas a tantas personas para atrapar a una. Vuelvo y repito ¿A quién le temes?

-No le temo a nadie

-¿Acaso es un viejo enemigo tuyo?

-Dije que no…

-¿Tan débil eres?

-Dije…

-Y eso que antes eras un buen niño, primo

-¡Cállate! ¡Firma esos papeles o los mataré sin piedad!

La figura sin perder ni un solo ápice de calma, hizo lo que se le ordenó

-¿Sabes que tus errores te pasarán la cuenta tarde o temprano, verdad? –la figura le pasó los papeles

-No he cometido ni un solo error y todo gracias a ti querido primito –le sonrió antes de marcharse

-¡Algún día tendrás que pagar la muerte de mi hijo!

-Sí claro, ¿y quién me obligará a hacerlo? ¿tú?, No me hagas reír, rata de alcantarilla

Y eso fue lo que se oyó antes de que el pasaje se cerrara de nuevo

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos y queridas, lamento mucho la tardanza de estas tres semanas, pero créanme me quedé sin computadora (recién me la acaban de arreglar), y encima me enferme un largo tiempo, hubiera escrito si esa enfermedad no viniera con dolores de cabeza en el paquete, pero no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos, así como tener plata para ir al cyber.**

 **Espero puedan perdonarme, y a aquellos que esperan que actualice "Mitos que no son mitos" no se preocupen la actualizaré pronto.**

 **De paso lamento si hay mala escritura, ortografía o gramática.**

 **Lamento el capítulo corto**

 **Quiero agradecer por las opiniones del quinto capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-efarraiz(primer review, bueno es que en vida real no estoy acostumbrada a recibir halagos y cuando me los dan tiendo a ponerme rojita, te deseo las mismas bendiciones para ti y tu familia. Créeme, enserio no me pude resistir a poner "Veo gente muerta" me divertí mucho escribiendo ese diálogo, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Leonarda Hamato (segundo review, como ya te he mencionado eres una gran escritora, respecto a la duda, no puedo decir mucho ya que ese es el final que puso Raph y no puedo hacer mucho respecto a eso, espero te haya gustado la conti)**

 **-Aria TMNT (tercer review, hola Linda, enserio me halaga saber que he mi historia te ha despertado la lectura y también te haya gustado, tu hermana me felicitó por eso, eres bienvenida a seguir leyendo la historia para tu disfrute, y si me imagino el rostro de tu hermana cuando vea el bigote, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo como hermana mayor de un chico, que horror. Pero eso si te aconsejo que no tomes algo tan íntimo como el celular, por experiencia te digo que aunque parezcan pequeños detalles eso rompe la confianza de nosotros hacia ustedes, espero hayas tenido un feliz año y que te haya gustado este cap. Ps: dile a tu hermana de mi parte que te disculpe, aunque seguro ya lo has hecho otras veces ;))**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (cuarto review, bueno si te refieres a dentro de la historia, sí, Leo solo les contaba un cuento de piratas, si te refieres a si yo escribiré más pues la respuesta es la misma, publicaré una nueva en cuanto termine con esta o con "Mitos que no son mitos", me agrada saber que te gustó, y ahora hemos visto algo referente a Saki, quien sabe y Leo no resulte ser su hermano en esta dimensión, al final nada está dicho aunque puede que en esta ocasión puede que sí, espero te haya gustado la conti)**

 **Déjenme sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias.**

 **También acepto tomates y floreros.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos ¿vemos? Luego**

 **Los quiero, chicos y chicas.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un sketch de cuando las tortugas tienen un cetro y viajan a diferentes dimensiones donde son tortugas normales, tortugas del 2003, entre otras, bueno yendo al punto ese sketch no es mío solo me gusta la gráfica y de ahí me vino la idea.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

* * *

 _-Eso no tiene sentido Leo, primero dices que él no cometió el asesinato pero luego él mismo dice que sí, no hay lógica –el pequeño Donnie hizo puchero_

 _-Calma Donnie, dime ¿qué crees que pasaría si yo te pasase repitiendo que tienes culpa de algo durante años? –Leo acariciaba la cabeza de Mikey que parecía medio adormilado_

 _-Pues, probablemente me lo acabaría creyendo –reflexionó_

 _-Exacto, y cuando el capitán estaba bajo presión intentó convencerlos de que no lo hizo pero luego se puso a pensarlo y termino concluyendo que fue su culpa –explicó_

 _-Entonces ¿Lo hizo o no? –preguntó Raphael interesado_

 _-¿Quién sabe? Aún no hemos llegado a esa parte del cuento, pero creo que sí tuvo mucho que ver con ese asesinato –Leo permaneció pensativo_

 _-Continuahhhh Leo –Mikey estaba por caer en brazos de Morfeo_

 _-Bueno, el capitán se encontraba en su guarida planeando como recupera el barco pero entonces…._

* * *

CRASHHHH

Donatello se despertó sobresaltado, bajo las gradas rápidamente, corriendo hacia la cocina, encontrando a los autores del ruido

-¡Quiero tocino! –Ángel tenía el sartén en mano y una expresión de muy pocos amigos

-¡Pizza! –Mikey tenía un rodillo en su mano y una cuchara en la otra

Ambos estaban manchados de harina, y en el suelo un regadero de platos y vasos rotos, junto con algunas manchas extrañas de comida, o eso parecía.

-¿Qué pasó, aquí? –preguntó pero lo ignoraron

-Pues quisieron hacer el desayuno, pero no se ponen de acuerdo –explicó Raphael estirándose- Son un par de zoquetes… -casi al instante dos tomates se le estrellaron en el rostro

-¡Tú, cállate!

-¿Alguno ha visto a Leo o a Leanderhead? –Donnie logró cambiar el tema

-Creo que salieron a comprar algo –Ángel puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras miraba al techo- Creo que era esponjas y cubetas de agua, el capitán es muy ordenado y no le gusta el desorden….

Se quedaron en silencio

-¡Maldición! –tanto Mikey como Ángel se disponían a limpiar todo antes de que llegara el de azul, pero no alcanzaron a hacer nada cuando el ruido del pasaje abriéndose cubrió el silencio

Cerraron la puerta de la cocina con seguro bajo la atenta mirada de los mayores

-Sí saben que eso solo empeorará las cosas ¿verdad?

-Jajajaja enano, te metiste en problemas –Raphael se partía de la risa

-Por si no te diste cuenta Raphita, tú también estás metido aquí –eso paro las risas de forma brusca

-¡Llegamos! ¿En dónde están? –el sonido de sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta- ¿Por qué está cerrada? ¡Ángel! –golpeó la puerta despacio- ¿Mmm? ¡¿Por qué hay rozos de cerámica en el suelo?! –tragaron grueso- ¡Abrid en este mismo instante la puerta!

Y como si se trataran de títeres, quitaron el seguro y se pusieron en fila frente al acceso

-Pero… ¿qué pasó aquí?

-Ammm ¿Explosión de desayuno? –Rapha le dio un zape automático

-¡Ah! Solo límpienlo antes de que vengan los demás –se sostuvo la frente con cansancio mientras se retiraba a la segunda planta

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Está demasiado estresado por el robo del barco –mencionó Leanderhead- Y ahora con la noticia que le acabo de dar… -lo miraron interrogantes- Vengan –los guio al laboratorio

El cocodrilo extendió una serie de pergaminos sobre la mesa

-Desde hace un par de años, por alguna razón, los guardias han sabido dónde íbamos a estar-les señaló un patrón- Y con lo del barco mis sospechas se atenuaron y le notifiqué a Leo que creo que hay un espía en la tripulación, el capitán no se sorprendió, parece que él ya lo suponía desde más antes pero no ha logrado descubrir quién es o eso creo, él ha llamado a toda la tripulación para reunirse aquí, es arriesgado pero al menos sabremos de una vez por todas su identidad

-¿Cómo sabe qué se revelará?

-Fácil –exclamó Ángel con disgusto- el maldito del consejero no se perdería una oportunidad así... ¡Diablos!

-Lo que no entiendo es para qué habrá invitado a April y a Spike aquí también-Leanderhead no tenía un buen presagio de todo esto

Pronto se escuchó el pasadizo abrirse, la tripulación había sido conducida por Usagui a la guarida.

-Ya que estáis todos aquí, deben estar hambriento –Muchos afirmaron enérgicamente- Ángel y Mikey podrían calentar las pizzas que están en la alacena

-Hai –respondieron uno con ganas y otra con un suspiro

Después de ese satisfactorio bocado, del que el conejo gigante no probó nada, se dispusieron a repartir trabajos para recuperar su nave

-Iré un momento a la cocina –el capitán caminó bajo la mirada extrañada de todos, a los pocos minutos regresó- Ya definido esto, debo decirles que son la mejor tripulación que un capitán ha podido tener, cada uno ha cumplido un rol importante y sé que no tardarán en encontrar un puesto de trabajo si es que algo llega a salir mal. April y Casey les deseo lo mejor para su futura vida juntos y no dejen que nada de lo que pase ahora afecte a su relación. Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo espero que puedan regresar a su dimensión con su familia.

Todos guardaron silencio ante esas palabras, sonaban como una…una….

Despedida

-Leo ¿por qué…. –intentó decir April

Pero el sonido del pasaje abriéndose la detuvo

-¡Rodéenlos!

Los guardias fueron rápidos y pronto cubrieron la habitación

-¿April? –la susodicha dio media vuelta para encontrarse con tres pares de ojos que la veían con sorpresa y decepción- ¿Siempre lo estuviste ayudando? ¿Por qué?

De repente se oyó una risa proveniente del capitán

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, maldito? –preguntó el Raphael de ese mundo

-Su ingenuidad –respondió sin dejar de reír- Fueron muy fáciles de engañar al igual que ellos –señaló a la tripulación

Nadie entendía hasta que uno de los soldados que salía de la cocina le entregó una botella con una sustancia morada al Donatello de ese mundo

-¿Esencia de lirio?... ya veo… los estuviste controlando

-Por supuesto tontos, o acaso creen que hay alguien cuerdo que se pusiera bajo las órdenes de un pirata que mató a sus propios padres –lo dijo como si le diese gusto de lo que se le culpaba- o a la reina en su caso –su sonrisa se ensanchó

-¡ARRÉSTENLOS! –los guardias se disponían a cumplir la orden

-¡Esperen, solo aprésenlo a él! –todos lo miraron confundidos- Recuerda nuestras leyes Raphael, si están bajo la influencia de un hechizo son inocentes, el único culpable es quien los controla –explicó Donnie como buen conocedor

Con esa información, la tripulación comprendió todo lo que estaba pasando

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡YO LO HICE POR VOLUNTAD! –gritó Ángel intentando zafarse de los guardias al igual que el resto, Leonardo no les había hechizado con nada

-¡ES VERDAD! ¡TODOS LO HICIMOS POR VOLUNTAD! ¡LEONARDO NO ES NINGÚN ASESINO! –gritó April con lágrimas queriendo resbalarse en sus mejillas

-Lo ves Donatello –dijo el capitán con una sonrisa de superioridad- no me fue difícil controlarlos a ellos y mucho menos a una cantinera

-¡ARRÉSTENLO! –la provocación resultó

Los guardias lo tomaron de manera brusca, quitándole todas sus armas.

-Ellos también vienen –señaló a las tres tortugas de otra dimensión, los guardias se les acercaron- ¡Esperen! Ellos vienen en calidad de invitados

Leonardo suspiro con alivio sin que lo vieran

-Vamos, Usagui-san usted debe venir para recibir su recompensa –todos lo regresaron a ver, no era posible, él era la mano derecha del capitán, no pudo haber….

-¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR! –gritó Slash intentando zafarse con más esfuerzo

-Suéltenlos en la superficie –fue la última orden de Raphael

-¡NO! ¡CAPITÁN!

-Te aseguro que después de esto, tu siguiente cita es con la horca, después del juicio en dónde te declararán culpable, por supuesto –le recordó Donatello con ira

-¿Por qué Usagui? –preguntó sin mirarlo

-Yo soy un espía de la corona, mi deber era capturarte –dijo sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza

-Usagui no tienes por qué explicarle nada, después de todo te tardaste años en encontrarlo –le sonrió Mikey re confortablemente

Leo lo miró confundido ante esa declaración

-¿A dónde nos llevan?-preguntó Mikey saliendo del shock de la situación

-Al palacio, obvio –le respondió su homólogo

Justo en ese momento se detuvieron frente a la pared, uno de los soldados abrió la pared e ingresaron en el salón del trono

Los tres vieron a un sujeto parado a un lado del trono, el aura que despedía les recordaba mortalmente a alguien

-Tío, lo hemos logrado –anunció Raphael arrodillándose-¿podría llamar a padre para que lo vea?

-Me temo que no podrá asistir, ha tenido que salir hoy en la mañana a resolver asuntos de suma importancia, pero volverá a tiempo para la sentencia –anunció

-Consejero Oroku –llamó un soldado- estos son invitados de los príncipes….

¿Tío? ¿Consejero? ¿Oroku? Hay no, esto iba de mal en peor, según la historia de su hermano, el consejero era el malo del cuento y ese papel en esta dimensión lo ocupaba, nada más y nada menos que Destructor, en esta dimensión su hermano tenía una suerte de a perro

-Sí, tío son unos viejos amigos de uno de los reinos de Sudamérica –mintió Donatello

-Comprendo, mejor llévenlos a sus aposentos si desean charlar o al jardín, pero por el momento requiero de una audiencia privada con el prisionero

-Hai –empujaron a sus homólogos a la salida, pero ellos no querían dejarlo, sabían que dejar a Leo con Destructor era muy mala idea

Sin embargo no pudieron hacer más que ver como la puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

Sus homólogos los llevaron al jardín, a una parte alejada y solitaria

-Ahora sí, escúpanlo ¿De dónde vienen? –Raphael cerró la puerta de la choza maltratada

-¿Y por qué debemos decírtelo? –Raph se paró desafiándolo con la mirada

-¡Boyakasha¡Pelea de toros! –gritaron las dos tortugas de naranja que recibieron un zape

-¡Cállate enano! –dijeron al mismo tiempo -¡No me imites! ¡No, tú no me imites!

-¡Silencio! –gritaron los dos genios- ¡No vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esta discusión!

-Bien… nosotros venimos de otra dimensión cuando tocamos el "Travieso dorado" y….¡Hay no, estaba en el barco! –gritó Donnie mientras Mikey se ponía a curiosear en la choza

-Dejando la histeria de un lado –Raph le tapó la boca a su hermano- la cuestión es que estamos atrapados en un cuento de mi hermano….

-¡Espera, espera!... ¿Un cuento?... ¡Están locos, hermanos! –se rio Michelangelo

-No del todo, una vez leí sobre ese objeto que crea dimensiones a su antojo, es posible que los haya transportado a esta dimensión sabiéndolo, pero tuvieron que ser bastante tontos como para encenderlo

-¡Hey, que somos ustedes!

-Bueno la pregunta del millón es ¿qué hacían con el asesino?

-¡Leonardo no es ningún asesino! –gritó Raph

-¡Hubo testigos! –respondió su contraparte

-¡¿Lo viste con tus propios ojos?!

-¡Mi padre lo hizo!

-¿Y ustedes están absolutamente seguros de que fuel él? –Donatello y Raphael asintieron con decisión pero Michelangelo dudaba en responder

-Yo no estoy seguro, él no es tan malo como dice el tío Saki –lo miraron interrogantes- cuando tenía diez, salí del castillo por mi cuenta, me acorralaron unos matones y fue él quien me salvó, además en todas las veces que lo hemos visto, no ha hecho nada malo…

-¡Hey vengan a ver lo encontré!

Mikey tenía la cabeza metida en un baúl, en donde había muchos juguetes viejos, pero lo que llamaba la atención eran las cuatro bandas descuidadas del fondo

-Se parecen a las de ustedes, pero más pequeñas –cada uno alzó la que le correspondía dejando únicamente la de color azul

Donnie estaba pensativo, mientras los otros estudiaban sus bandas

-Pero si estas están aquí significa que….-los regresó a ver espantado, como si la verdad le hubiera pegado en la cara- ¿Desde cuándo tienen esto?

-Mmm… no lo sé, el tío no nos dejaba acercarnos cuando éramos niños, decía que era peligroso, supongo que con el tiempo olvidamos este lugar –respondió Michelangelo restándole importancia

Temiendo que sus suposiciones sean ciertas, Donnie se arrojó el baúl y comenzó a lanzar todo el contenido, buscando algo

-¡Auch! ¡Dile que se controle! –dijo Raphael a su homólogo moderno mientras se frotaba el chichón

-Lo siento pero cuando está en modo de descubrimiento no hay quien lo pare –le dijo con burla- ya deberías saberlo…

-Touché

-¡Lo sabía! –el genio levantó un trozo de papel triunfante- Mírenlo y díganme que no hay nada raro…

En el pedazo de pergamino se veía a tres tortugas pequeñas con sus bandanas y la mitad de una rata, al parecer la otra parte fue arrancada sin cuidado

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Es un viejo dibujo nada más?

-Mira sus dimensiones –Donnie le mostró el pedazo a su homólogo sabiendo que era el único al que podía convencer con pruebas

-Bueno, si lo estudiamos de esa manera, falta la mitad, lo que quiere decir que faltan personas –señaló sin entender todavía pero sorprendentemente el Raph moderno si lo hizo

-¡Mikey! ¡No dijiste que Leo no tenía familia!

-Eso fue lo que él me dijo –trató de defenderse

-Espera, no querrás decir que ese asesino es…..-comenzó el guardia rojo del otro mundo

-¡Nuestro primo! –Michelangelo recibió un zape por parte del otro Mikey

-Cerca pero no, miren en nuestro mundo Leonardo es nuestro hermano mayor y Destructor, o como ustedes lo conocen Oroku Saki, es nuestro enemigo, él quiere cortarnos en cubitos cada vez que frustramos sus planes –explicó el menor

-Imposible…. el tío es bueno, padre confía en el más que nadie –respondió Donatello

-Ah sí, ¿y cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a su padre?

Esa pregunta los hizo callarse de inmediato

-Sí lo que dicen es verdad, eso quiere decir que condenamos a nuestro propio hermano –concluyó espantado Michelangelo

-Ustedes mencionaron que esto se parece a un cuento ¿verdad?, entonces ¿cómo sigue?

-Con suerte recordamos pequeñas partes, necesitamos meditar mucho para eso –les explicó Donnie

-Bien, pues comiencen, nosotros haremos guardia debemos saber la verdad…

-Sí y también investigar quién mató a la reina –dijeron los dos Mikey al mismo tiempo- ¡No fue Leo y estamos seguros de eso!

-Bien, entonces debemos apurarnos, no tendremos mucho tiempo antes de que se cumpla la sentencia de Leo

Las tres tortugas se acomodaron y comenzaron a meditar, mientras los otros miraban con sigilo desde las ventanas en busca de espías

 **En los recuerdos de los chicos**

 _-El capitán logró escapar…._

 _-No, Leo si siempre se salva es aburrido –dijo Raph haciendo un puchero_

 _-Bueno en ese caso continúala Raph –le pidió Leo comenzando a distender las camas_

 _-Bien, los guardias descubrieron en donde estaba la guarida del capitán y lo apresaron, lo llevaron al salón del trono donde el consejero lo torturo –se dio la vuelta y vio a sus hermanos dormidos- Odio cuando pasa eso_

 _-Tranquilo, Rapha estaban muy cansados y por lo que veo, tú también –sonrió al ver como bostezaba_

 _-No estoy cansado_

 _-Claro, claro –lo acomodó en el colchón junto a sus hermanitos, arropándolos_

 _-¿Por qué no te acuestas? –preguntó cerrando los ojos_

 _-No te preocupes –comenzó a apagar la velas –debo esperar al sensei_

 **En la realidad**

Los tres despertaron pálidos del susto

-Hay no….

Continuará….

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, como notarán esta vez no me tardé tanto en actualizar, y bueno eso es porque la siguiente semana será un campo de batalla en mi colegio, es decir en territorio enemigo, comienzan los exámenes de mitad de año y lo que les aseguro es que el primer sábado de febrero actualizaré mis historias.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Para los que piensen que me salté la parte en que Leo explique por qué es culpable, es simple, conociendo a Leo no querría hablar de eso así que ellos no preguntaron más y esperarán a que el mismo se los cuente.**

 **Mándenme sus energías para que pueda sobrevivir.**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del sexto capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Yessi Oroku (Quien sabe, al final este Leo puede resultar diferente del que conocemos, habrá que esperar a ver, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Aria TMNT (Eso espero, ojala no me vuelva a pasar a mí ni a nadie, no disponía de mucho tiempo pero este cap compensa en algo el anterior, y con respecto a lo de si la mató eres muy perceptiva pero no revelaré la verdad hasta llegar casi al final, no pude resistir el hacer sufrir un poquito a Donnie, este mundo es contrario al de él, todo se rige en leyes de la magia y esas cosas que me encantan, gracias por el halago, y espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Leonarda Hamato (Sí pobre Leo lo puse en las peores condiciones jejeje no era intencional pero lo terminé mandando a la horca, por lo menos los otros ya saben que es su hermano aunque todavía duden, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **Déjenme sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias.**

 **También acepto tomates y floreros.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos ¿vemos? Luego**

 **Los quiero, chicos y chicas.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un sketch de cuando las tortugas tienen un cetro y viajan a diferentes dimensiones donde son tortugas normales, tortugas del 2003, entre otras, bueno yendo al punto ese sketch no es mío solo me gusta la gráfica y de ahí me vino la idea.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

* * *

Corrieron, tres aun con dudas en su mente y los otros con el terror de lo que le pudiese suceder a Leonardo a manos del maldito consejero.

-¡DEJENNOS PASAR! ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR CON LOS PRINCIPES!

-¡SEÑORITA, YA LE DIJE QUE NO PUEDEN PASAR!

El escándalo aumentaba a medida que avanzaron y con cada paso lograron identificar dos figuras en la entrada, una de formas delicadas y la otra más gruesa.

-¿April?

-¡Donnie! – a diferencia de otros tiempos, ella los veía de manera suplicante, específicamente a las tres tortugas en armadura

-¡Déjenlos pasar y regresen a sus puestos! –demandó Raphael, los soldados obedecieron inmediatamente, April y Casey se acercaron a ellos apresuradamente

Una vez frente a ellos pudieron apreciar el demacrado rostro de su amiga, en esas pocas horas, había llorado hasta quedarse seca, sus mejillas aún estaban rojas por la piel levemente irritada, y sus ojos aun conservaban el color rojo junto a la hinchazón

-¡Por favor, tienen que liberarlo, el no hizo nada, por favor tienen que ayudarlo! –suplicó y al no recibir respuesta, solo aumentó su pánico e histeria- ¡Por favor, no deben entregárselo! ¡LO VA A MATAR! ¡EL TRAIDOR LO VA A MATAR! ¡AYÚDENLO! –Casey la abrazó de nuevo al ver las lágrimas en un nuevo llanto- Por favor, él es… -las tortugas se mostraron interesadas en lo que iba a decir justo al tiempo en que ella se dio cuenta del error que casi comete

-¿April?

 _-"Es lo único que te pediré…."_

-No puedo decirlo

 _-"Es por el bien de todos…"_

-Se lo prometí –susurró antes de salir del shock- tenemos que sacarlo de aquí

Los demás asintieron aún confundidos por el monólogo de la pelirroja, reanudaron su carrera hacia el salón del trono, todo estaba silencioso a medida que se acercaban y eso aumentaba sus miedos.

* * *

Oroku sonrió con satisfacción cuando oyó aquel sonido

Cuando se aseguró de que los príncipes estuvieran lejos, comenzó a golpear a la tortuga con gran intensidad, él se resistió a gritar hasta que con aquel golpe escuchó el sonido inconfundible de un hueso al romperse.

A pesar de que en esa habitación se encontraban los más fieles al consejero, no pudieron evitar cerrar los ojos al escuchar ese grito espantoso, otros solo desviaron la vista y muy pocos taparon sus oídos intentando apaciguar las quejas que siguieron más adelante

-No lo entiendo….-dijo en voz baja la tortuga de azul

-¿El qué? –preguntó dejando de golpearlo

-Nunca te he hecho nada…. ¿por qué te ensañaste conmigo? –logró decir entre jadeos de dolor- Esta es la primera vez que te veo frente a frente….

-No hay nada que entender, siempre fuiste un estúpido Leonardo –volvió a sacarle el aire con otra patada, pero él solo sonrió- ¿qué es tan gracioso?-la molestia e ira eran notorias en su tono

-Me rio del simple hecho de que alguien tan poderoso me tenga miedo

Eso provocó un silencio general, Destructor por un momento recordó las palabras de su primo hermano, haciéndolo perder los estribos, agarró la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a sacarla y cerrarle la boca

-Señor, vienen hacia acá –el anuncio lo detuvo, recuperó la razón y se recordó que pronto tendría la satisfacción de jalar la palanca de la horca el mismo, frente a todos.

Frente a él

-¡Xever! –el aludido se arrodilló de inmediato- llévatelo a las mazmorras y asegúrate de que nadie que no sea yo entre o salga de ahí

-Sí señor –con un grupo, se llevaron rápido a la tortuga, justo al tiempo en que ocho personas entraban a la habitación

-¿Qué sucede Raphael? –Oroku aparentó calma

April estaba más que dispuesta a gritarle sus verdades en la cara pero su futuro esposo le susurró que mantuviese la calma.

El Raphael de ese mundo, conociéndose así mismo le dio un codazo discreto a su homólogo antes de que gritara los improperios con los que el mismo quería expresarse

Pero debían dejarle esta situación a los genios

-Tío, ellos –dijo Donatello señalando a las tortugas modernas- como ya te hemos dicho son amigos de un reino lejano, sin embargo en nuestra charla nos han mencionado su verdadero objetivo –Saki se mostró interesado- ellos vienen en representación del rey Kraang, quien desea saber los avances de la captura del traidor Leonardo

-Ya veo –sonrió el muy hijo de…. ¡ejem! Digo… el consejero al oír noticias sobre uno de sus aliados- Me alegra el poder informarles que se ha cumplido con el arresto, ustedes mismos lo han visto

-No va a ser posible –Saki miró con sorpresa al "clon" de Donatello- la T-CRI como sabe nos ha mandado con el objetivo de corroborar su arresto, en todo el tiempo que pasamos en las alcantarillas no pudimos ver bien su rostro por lo que no sabemos si es el o no, y como ya es de su conocimiento, en nuestro reino somos muy desconfiados aun con nuestros propios aliados, deseamos verlo para confirmar que no se trate de un engaño

A excepción de sus dos hermanos el resto de ese mundo lo miró con asombro disimulado, mientras el consejero lo hacía pensativo

-Está bien –dijo para sorpresa de muchos- Pero deberá ser mañana, se encuentra en las mazmorras y no es un lugar apetecible de visitar en estos momentos

-De acuerdo, mi lord se hará como usted ordene- concluyó Donnie para satisfacción del ego del hombre

La tortuga se dio media vuelta y caminó en aparente calma hacia el jardín, siendo seguido por el resto que permanecían confundidos

-Aun nos observan, callense y sigan –susurró con su sonrisa superficial hasta que lograron llegar a un punto ciego

-¿Qué fue eso, Donnie? ¡Se suponía que nos tenía que llevar con Leo! –gritó Raph

-Si lo seguíamos presionando terminaría por mandarnos fuera del castillo –explicó rápidamente

-Lo que me sorprende es que supieras que ese reino se llama T-CRI y que en ese lugar desconfían hasta de su sombra –le aplaudió su homologo

-Es que siempre luchamos contra ellos en nuestro mundo, así que solo use la lógica para saber esos datos, ahora dígannos ¿hay un pasadizo para llegar al calabozo? –sus homólogos se vieron entre si y luego les sonrieron como si hubieran hecho una travesura

* * *

Ni bien lo arrojaron al suelo frío de la celda, se arrodillo y apretó sus dientes antes de colocar el hueso roto de su brazo en su lugar junto con un alarido que despertó a su vecino

-¿Quién es?

Leonardo se olvidó del dolor cuando escuchó su voz, hace tanto que no lo hacía, pero debía mantener las apariencias

-Soy un capitán al que Oroku quitó su barco y lo atrapó

-Comprendo, a fin de cuentas logró atraparte

-¿Y usted quién es? –fingió ignorancia

-Puedes decirme Splinter –Leo entendió la desconfianza de decirle su nombre real, después de todo, nunca pensó que de todos los lugares, se lo fuera a encontrar aquí- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo encerraron?

-Cometí un error que cobró la vida de dos inocentes –dijo en resumen

-Lo lamento

De pronto escucharon pasos

-¡Leo! –al mencionado casi se le congela la sangre ¿qué hacían aquí?, los ocho se apresuraron a las rojas, sonrientes por el alivio, April casi llora de la alegría al verlo entero

Y quien no, pero a parecer no eran los únicos que iban a visitarlo ya que oyó pisadas apresuradas

-¡Rápido! ¡Sáquenlo de aquí! –lo miraron confundidos- ¡El es más importante que yo ahora! ¡El es…

-Padre… -murmuró Michelangelo cuando se acercó a curiosear la figura encapuchada topándose con tremenda sorpresa

-Tu abre esa y yo la de aquí –ambos genios se pusieron a trabajar en el candado mientras las pisadas aumentaban

-Donnie, es para hoy –dijeron ambos Raphael desesperados

-La paciencia es una virtud

-Me temo que tu hermano tiene razón ahora, hijo mío, no contamos con mucho tiempo –el sonido de su voz les confirmó a todos de que se trataba del rey

-¡Listo! –ambos candados cayeron al mismo tiempo

-Sabía que me estaban mintiendo

Justo a diez pasos de distancia, se encontraba en frente sus tropas, su tío

-Corran…-susurró el capitán sabiendo que si intentaban enfrentarlos los arrestarían a todos

Llegaron al corredor principal, cerraron la puerta que lo conectaba con las mazmorras, sabían que no resistiría demasiado así que abrieron de inmediato el pasadizo, pero este era tan estrecho que debían pasar de a uno, Leonardo y el Raphael de ese mundo se quedaron atrás esperando a que los demás ingresen, las tropas ya estaban empezando a derribar la madera.

-Entra –le ordenó Leo

-No, tú….

-Escúchame Raphael –ese tono lo hizo callar de inmediato, como si fuera una reacción natural de su cuerpo, Leo quitó la mirada de la puerta posarla en él- Ya me di cuenta de que saben que soy su hermano mayor –la puerta comenzó a ceder- y como tal te pido que esta vez me hagas caso –Raphael se iba a negar pero repentinamente Leo lo abrazó- Siempre has sido un testarudo, hermanito –eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el mayor lo empujara al pasadizo y cerrara la puerta diez segundos antes de que la puerta cayera al piso. El capitán comenzó a correr por uno de los pasillos, sabía que nadie aparte de sus hermanos conocían ese pasaje pero debía distraerlos para que no comenzaran a buscar algo escondido en las paredes

A pesar de los años recordaba cada camino, cada vuelta, cada habitación.

Y por lo tanto sabía por dónde debía salir

* * *

-Porque ese pasaje solo puede abrirse una vez por semana y una vez que se cierra la puerta no se puede abrir –terminó de explicar Raphael mientras April curaba las heridas del rey

-Esto, señor Hamato –dijo April- yo sé que no soy nadie, y no estuve allí cuando pasó pero…le aseguro que… Leonardo no fue culpable de…

-Lo sé –le interrumpió con una sonrisa triste- Pero en aquel entonces me deje segar por la ira y la tristeza, no pude ver más allá de eso, cuando lo vi con el cuchillo en alto me deje llevar y mande que lo arrestaran, todos los "testigos" me dijeron que ese niño había enloquecido, nadie sabía que era su hermano, mi hijo, solo lo sabía Saki, yo confiaba en él, hasta que me encerró cuando me di cuenta de mi error y quise buscarlo, ese desgraciado me dijo que lo había matado con sus propias manos…..

-Y no se equivoca del todo –las palabras de April sorprendieron a más de uno- _"Espero que Leo me perdone por romper mi promesa…"_ –necesitaba decírselos, desde hace muchos años, esa fue la razón de que nunca les dijera que era su hermano- cuando éramos más pequeños, conocí a Leo cuando escapó del castillo, no lo juzgué porque vi pureza en sus ojos, con el pasar del tiempo lo ayudaba a esconderse, pero un día, por una horrenda casualidad del destino, él lo encontró, yo me escondí por el miedo, y solo pude observar cuando lo obligó a tomar un líquido morado y luego le repetía "tú mataste a la reina" "tú asesinaste a tu madre" "Tus hermanos te odian" "Tu padre desea verte muerto" "Tienes la culpa de todo" desde ahí Leo no fue el mismo de antes perdió su alegría, siempre permaneció serio, solo sentí que se recuperó un poco cuando el "Anciano" lo adoptó en su barco, pero aun así nunca fue lo mismo

A Donnie y a Rapha se les hizo conocida esa historia, recordaban que algo había hecho cambiar a su hermano en su niñez, se volvió más serio, y ya no jugaba tanto como antes.

Cuando se lo nombró el líder, ellos no lo tomaron en serio, lo desobedecía y un día casi les costó la vida, ahora lo recordaban, fue desde ese momento en que su hermano dejó de ser quien era y comenzó a cargar con una culpa ajena.

-¿Mikey qué sucede? –Ángel se sentó cerca de Mikey, quien estaba hecho un ovillo

Estaba temblando

-Solo…. Estaba recordando –susurró sin levantar la cabeza, todas esos momentos que vivían ahora, recordaba haberlos vivido hace mucho, pero ahora, tenía imágenes específicas que se repetían en su mente una y otra vez

 _Su hermano deteniéndose a medio camino de llegar a la cápsula de escape…_

 _Leo amarrando al Kraang con la cadena de sus kusaragami…._

 _Leonardo gritándoles que se vayan…_

 _El tecnodromo hundiéndose en el agua con su hermano dentro…._

Sin previo aviso comenzó a llorar, por lo que no sintió cuando la pared a su lado comenzó a moverse.

Se quedaron estáticos, Mikey sintió un peso cálido y reconfortante sobre su cabeza

-¿Qué sucede, Mikey? –el aludido levantó la cabeza despacio, casi temiendo que no fuese real

Frente a ellos se encontraba la mayor de las tortugas, con su brazo algo hinchado, varias marcas de golpes que se comenzaban a notar, y uno que otro corte.

Pero estaba ahí frente a ellos.

Vivo

Mikey y Ángel se le tiraron encima, derribándolo pues se encontraba sin fuerzas

-Yo también los extrañé pero enserio me duele el brazo –lo ayudaron a levantarse, Donnie lo examinó casi de inmediato y Raphael lo regañaba por su actuar imprudente.

Los tres habían sentido el dolor de la perdida, como aquella vez

Las otras tres tortugas y la rata se mantenían alejados, sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar.

Tantos años separados, tantos años persiguiéndolo, tantos años de creer una mentira

Él al verlos les sonrió tímidamente, como si se avergonzara de algo y no estuviera seguro de ir con ellos

Ahora estaban juntos y no los volverían a separar, ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Enfrentarse a Destructor

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, como siempre mis disculpas, pero últimamente estoy que gano y pierdo inspiración a cada rato, creo que me fue bien en los exámenes, gracias a todos los que me mandaron su apoyo.**

 **Además también tarde porque….**

 ** _-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Eiko… -llegan las tortugas cargando un pastel_**

 ** _-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Gracias chicos, ya quisiera que hubiera más de ustedes en mi mundo! –los abrazo con fuerza y ellos a mi_**

 ** _-Los hay pero aún no los has encontrado, Eiko –Leo me da una caricia en la cabeza_**

 ** _-¡No saben cuánto los quiero! –los vuelvo a abrazar, y llegan los demás…._**

 **¡Ejem! Bueno fue más por eso que otra cosa, deseaba pasar en convivencia familiar, con mi querida abuelita, ya que como saben no hay mejor regalo que el poder estar con tus seres queridos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

 **A propósito creo que la historia ya está llegando a su final, después de todo no planeaba hacerla muy larga que digamos, y en general me alivia porque o soy de las escriben historias largas, no cuento con ese don ni con tanta imaginación.**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del séptimo capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Leonarda Hamato (Doy gracias porque no lo hallan torturado tanto, imagínate ni una hora con destructor y ya le rompió un brazo, que sería si lo dejamos un día, ¡que horror!, no soy buena escribiendo escenas sádicas así que no lo tomo muy fuerte, eso sin contar que esa historia la contaron de niños por lo que en ese tiempo lo máximo en tortura era que se rompiera un hueso)**

 **-Aria TMNT (Como ya le dije a Leonarda no soy buena con escenas sádicas y tampoco es como que quisiera matarlo tan pronto, tengo una mente retorcida, así que si en menos de una hora le rompí el brazo y eso que los puse a charlar, no quieren imaginar lo que hubiese hecho en un día, a excepción de Donnie, Leo y Mikey, dudo que entre Raphas se soporten jejeje una pequeña travesura de parte mía, espero no haberte decepcionado)**

 **-Yessi Oroku (Bueno en mi mente malo es cuando ya te van a cortar algo, así que si consideramos estándares de malo creo que romperle un brazo califica pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar, ya viste que el solito se lo coloco en su lugar, espero te haya gustado)**

 **Déjenme sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias.**

 **También acepto tomates y floreros.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos ¿vemos? Luego**

 **Los quiero, chicos y chicas.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un sketch de cuando las tortugas tienen un cetro y viajan a diferentes dimensiones donde son tortugas normales, tortugas del 2003, entre otras, bueno yendo al punto ese sketch no es mío solo me gusta la gráfica y de ahí me vino la idea.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

* * *

-¡Auch! ¡Con cariño!

-Pues si no quieres que te duela no vuelvas a hacer algo así –Donnie lo vendaba con algo de venganza mientras su homologo preparaba una sustancia morada, pero aun así a ambos les rondaba una duda en la cabeza- Oye Leo, sabes es muy curioso que hayas podido encajarte bien el hueso roto…

De repente al capitán se le hizo interesante ver al techo.

-Y para eso hay dos razones, una, que milagrosamente te la encajaste bien al primer intento o la segunda….

-Que ya te lo hayas roto antes –Donatello se acercó a ambos tendiéndole un vaso con aquella sustancia a su hermano mayor

-Aghh, odio el sabor de la esencia de lirio –hizo una mueca de asco muy parecidas a las de Mikey logrando sacarles una sonrisa a los dos genios- Bueno un pirata no es pirata si no se rompe un par de huesos

Como respuesta Donnie le apretó las vendas de manera brusca

-Oye y ¿qué es esa dichosa esencia de lirio? La han mencionado mucho desde que llegamos

-Como te dije Donatello, nuestro mundo se rige por las leyes de la magia, los hechizos son muy extraños de ver aquí a pesar de eso sin embargo lo que más se utiliza son los brebajes y uno de los más poderosos es la esencia de lirio ya que posee muchas funciones y es fácil de hacer

-¿Qué funciones?

-Pues acelera el proceso de curación el cuerpo, -Donnie le prestaba mucha atención a su homólogo preguntándose ¿por qué esa planta no existía en su mundo?- Pero también puede usarse para crear el efecto "títere"

-¿Títere?

-Ese brebaje afecta al sistema nervioso central pocos segundos después de ingerirse y si en esos segundos alguien te ordenara hacer algo lo harías sin ser consciente de que te manejan como si fuese algo natural, por eso me asusté cuando encontraron un poco en la cocina cuando arrestamos a Leo

-La idea era que nadie más fuera arrestado, sabía que Usagui era el espía, necesitaba un seguro para ustedes

-Sí y por eso no sabes cómo nos sentimos-April le había dado un zape a la tortuga mayor- Aunque no pueden darte solo órdenes sino que también para convencerte de algo como "tú causaste la muerte de la reina"

Leonardo la regresó a ver de forma brusca

-Se los dijiste…

-Perdón pero ellos debían saber –ignoró la mirada fulminante que le dio su mayor- Intentamos con diferentes antídotos pero apenas hemos logrado remover el efecto

-Espera, cuando dices que intentaron con diferentes antídotos quieres decir que… -Donatello estaba horrorizado

-¡Te usaste como conejillo de indias! –le reclamaron ambos Raphael

-¿Y qué esperaban? ¿Qué dejara a April tomarse eso sabiendo que hay riesgo? ¡No gracias!

-Claro que ganas no me faltaron –dijo entre dientes la mencionada

-Am…. Esto ¿Donatello? –él regresó a ver a la chica del cabello púrpura- ¿Te queda esencia?

-Sí, un poco ¿por qué?

-Es que ., yo la utilizo como condimento en la comida

Leonardo se rio por las caras de asombro y estupefacción que pusieron los presentes ante la revelación

-Demasiadas funciones para una sola planta –concluyó Donnie

Sintieron un fuerte mareo

* * *

 _-Demasiadas funciones para una sola planta –había dicho una voz infantil a modo de reclamo_

 _-Es un cuento genio no necesita lógica –Donnie miró molesto a Raph_

 _-Donnie no te enojes, hay que proporcionarles algo que de unas cuantas ventajas ¿no crees? –le sonrió su hermano mayor_

 _-¿Y si mejor incluyes otros brebajes?_

 _-Mikey se confundiría –el menor infló los cachetes en puchero_

 _Los tres se rieron_

 _-Pero Leo… -el mencionado vio la expresión del menor, parecía como si una revelación le hubiera pasado por la mente- ¿Y si el malo es quien utiliza la pócima?_

 _El mayor se quedó un poco pasmado no había contemplado esa posibilidad_

 _-No seas tonto Mikey, en los cuentos los buenos siempre ganan –lo trato de animar Raph_

 _-No te preocupes, solo confía en ellos –le había dicho Leo_

 _Michelangelo asintió muy poco convencido_

* * *

-Chicos….¡Chicos!

Los tres habían regresado a la realidad, todos los miraban preocupados

-¿Qué vieron?

-Nada en especial, solo una explicación de por qué aquí existe una planta tan rara

-¿Ya saben cómo termina el cuento? -les preguntó el capitán

-No, tratamos pero logramos muy poco

-¿Un cuento?

-Lo lamento padre, no me acordaba que aún no te lo explicábamos –se disculpó Raphael

Le contaron todo con pelos y señales

-¿Cómo sabían que ellos tenían esa relación, si me habían dicho que solo era su amigo? –April y Casey estaban confundidos

-Lo que pasa es que en nuestra dimensión Leo es nuestro….

-Soy su hermano –terminó él con una sonrisa entre divertida y tranquilizante

-Ya lo sabías –más que una pregunta fue una afirmación de parte de la pelirroja

-No es difícil darse cuenta –los miró aún sin quitar la sonrisa –desde el momento en que contaron su historia ya me hacía a la idea pero lo confirmé cuando Michelangelo me contó sobre él

-Entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que no tenías familia?

-Porque no la tuve o al menos no biológica –lo miraron confundidos- seamos sinceros, no hemos podido entablar una relación no violenta entre nosotros ¿o sí? –los menores bajaron las cabezas- Tranquilos que no tienen la culpa después de todo he sido yo quien permaneció alejado, ustedes tenían apenas tres años cuando todo esto pasó, era imposible que recordaran, si yo hubiese evitado la muerte de madre, no tendríamos que pasar por esto

-Pero tampoco fue tu culpa, hijo mío, fue mía por dejarme segar, además debí haberle dicho a alguien más que eras mi hijo tal vez me hubiese hecho entrar en razón

-¿Y por qué no lo dijo?

-En esta dimensión es muy peligroso hacer eso Michelangelo, aunque la mayor parte de reinos vivan en paz, hay otros como el Kraang para los que es perjudicial que los líderes tengan descendientes así que es mejor anunciarlos cuando estos ya tienen diez años de edad, de esta manera ya saben en quienes deben confiar y en quienes no

-Leonardo tiene razón sobre eso

Se tensaron al oír golpes en la puerta

-¡April! ¡Abre, es urgente!

-¿Slash?

La tortuga gigante entró junto a la más pequeña, ambos corrieron a abrazar a Leonardo cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí

-También los extrañé pero quiero conservar el resto de mis huesos sanos

Slash lo soltó del agarre de oso en el que lo tenía pero su rostro pasó a tener una expresión de pánico

-Capitán van a destruir el barco

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-El Consejero, ha dicho a todos que has secuestrado al rey, y como venganza dicen que quemará el barco

-¡El disco está ahí!

Miraron asustados a Leo como lo hacían cuando sabían que algo muy malo estaba por pasar y esperaban que el tuviera la respuesta

-Ya es hora, debemos recuperar el reino

Todos asintieron entre asusto y determinación

-Slash ve por el resto de la tripulación, explícales la situación a cada uno y que vengan los que deseen no debemos obligar a pelear a nadie

La tortuga asintió y salió corriendo no sin antes dejar a Spike con ellos

-April y Ángel, reúnan al pueblo aquí

-Pero Leo….

-Sé que es peligroso pero hay que ponerlos sobre aviso

-Además contarás con mi apoyo para convencerlos –le sonrió el Rey

-Gracias, padre

Se sintió bien para los ambos decir y oír esas palabras

* * *

Pasó cerca de dos horas, los primeros en llegar fueron la tripulación completa, no planeaban dejar solo a su capitán en esta batalla.

No después de todas las veces en que él los había ayudado, era el momento de devolverle el favor

El pueblo fue más difícil de convencer, la mitad conocí al joven capitán y estaban de su lado pero la otra parte quería lincharlo por "secuestrar" al Rey.

Claro que las cosas cambiaron drásticamente cuando Hamato Yoshi se presentó sano y salvo

-Oroku Saki me ha traicionado a mí, a mi familia y a mi pueblo, es por ello que ahora el deberá pagar el precio de sus acciones.

-¡Por el pueblo! –gritó Leonardo alzando su espada

-¡POR EL PUEBLO!

Acordaron que todas las mujeres, niños y adolescentes, estarían juntos en un refugio cuya ubicación solo conocían el rey y los príncipes por seguridad

Fueron pocas las mujeres que se opusieron y decidieron que se quedarían con April para atender a los heridos tan pronto como fuese posible

Pronto llegó Casey algo agitado

-Tal parece que Oroku te recibirá en el barco, casi todos los guardias estarán allí, el castillo quedará poco asegurado

-Bien –el capitán llamó la atención de todos- quiero que me escuchen, en esta batalla intentaremos que las bajas sean las más pocas posibles por ello cada uno se llevará una bolsa con polvos para dormir, deberán arrojarlo a la cara del oponente, hará efecto inmediato, aquellos que he designado para el castillo –El pueblo alzó las manos- serán encargados de esta misión

Se giró a la otra parte de la habitación

-El resto, trataremos de escabullirnos en los cambios de guardia para tomarlos desprevenidos, cuando caigan dormidos asegúrense de encerrarlos bien en un lugar para que no escapen, será más seguro si lo hacen en las mazmorras del palacio

Se habían organizado de la siguiente manera, el pueblo recuperaría el castillo y lo cerraría de modo que el Consejero no pudiera ocultarse allí, cuando terminaran muy pocos se encargarían de trasladar a los guardias dormidos desde el muelle hasta bodegas cerradas y los amarrarían para que no escaparan. En cuanto al barco, se encargarían el Rey, los príncipes, sus homólogos y la tripulación, tal como ya se había acordado, dormirían a los que más les fuera posible mientras Leonardo y las tortugas de otra dimensión entraban al barco por el disco.

Todo acabaría el día de mañana.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, como siempre mis disculpas por la tardanza, como ya les he mencionado apenas quedan como dos capítulos más y se habrá terminado, la verdad lamento si a la mayoría no les gustó el final de mi otra historia pero simplemente mi mente anda en otras cosas y es como si doña inspiración no quisiera aparecerse.**

 **Les agradezco su paciencia**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del octavo capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Leonarda Hamato (Chica te comprendo, yo siempre cambio a femenino cuando me pongo a leer una historia y mi personaje favorito es masculino, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia hasta el momento, como ya sabes estamos cerca del final y nada puede cambiarlo ¿o tal vez si? Aunque quien sabe, esperaré tu review)**

 **-natis tmnt (Hola tocaya, me alegra saber que te han gustado mis historias, me halagas mucho con esas pocas palabras y espero te haya gustado este cap y los últimos que le seguirán)**

 **Déjenme sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias.**

 **También acepto tomates y floreros.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos ¿vemos? Luego**

 **Los quiero, chicos y chicas.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un sketch de cuando las tortugas tienen un cetro y viajan a diferentes dimensiones donde son tortugas normales, tortugas del 2003, entre otras, bueno yendo al punto ese sketch no es mío solo me gusta la gráfica y de ahí me vino la idea.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

* * *

-Vamos chicos deben tratar de recordar

-Lo sé pero mientras más nos presiones menos logramos concentrarnos

-Está bien, me callo

Esa misma noche April y Casey se habían escabullido a la habitación de las tortugas de otra dimensión con mucho, la primera razón era porque si Leonardo los descubría les pegaría una buena regañada por desvelarse teniendo en cuenta lo que pasaría mañana; y segundo porque no querían atraer la atención de los demás invitados.

Ellos querían saber cómo terminaba el bendito cuento, querían saber si sobrevivirían.

Y ahí estaban.

Con tres tortugas que trataban de entrar en sus recuerdos utilizando la meditación.

-No puedo, estoy muy cansado –Donnie se rindió después de que su cabeza comenzara a dolerle

-Me duele el cerebro –Mikey se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo

-Oh vamos chicos, inténtenlo una vez m…

-¡Espera!

Todos posaron su mirada en Raphael

-Estoy recordando algo

 **Recuerdos**

 _-…Todos los habitantes de aquel lugar estaban muy felices…_

 _Michelangelo y Donatello lo miraban con emoción grabada en sus ojos a Leo, claro que esto era normal en los niños d años y medio, respectivamente._

 _-….El malvado consejero fue derrotado junto a sus cómplices, así el rey, sus hijos, los extranjeros y el pueblo por fin estaban a salvo de él, salvados por la valentía y perseverancia del capitán…_

Raphael se mantenía expectante en sus propios recuerdos, concentrándose en lograr rememorar el final de la historia

 _-….Y fue así como el capitán logró recuperar a su familia,… con la ayuda de sus fieles amigos, que juntos lograron liberar al pueblo de aquel tirano. Fin –terminó Leonardo con una sonrisa_

Raph suspiró con alivio

 _-..Pero después iban a comer pizza…-interrumpió Mikey alzando su manita para pedir la palabra_

 _Leo rio al escucharlo_

 _-Hai Mikey, después de derrotar al malo y felicitar al capitán iban a comer pizza. Fin –volvió a narrar sacándole una sonrisa a su pequeño hermano_

 **Realidad**

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

El de rojo casi se cae al suelo del susto al abrir sus ojos, tanto sus amigos como hermanos se le habían acercado hasta quedar a menos de diez centímetros cerca de su rostro

-¡No invadan mi espacio personal!

De inmediato se alejaron del fúrico adolescente

-¿Qué viste?

-¿Cómo termina el cuento?

-Pues de acuerdo a mis recuerdos el cuento tenía un final feliz

-¡Bien! –habían gritado April, Casey y Mikey

-Era de suponerse Leo no es de los que pone finales tristes a los cuentos –suspiró aliviado Donatello

-Sí, es verdad –Aunque haya dicho eso, Raph no estaba muy convencido

Tenía un horrible presentimiento atorado en el pecho

* * *

El Raphael de aquella dimensión deambulaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, no podía conciliar el sueño pues había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.

Siguió por ese rumbo hasta detenerse a varios metros de un balcón, quedándose justamente a espaldas de su hermano mayor.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –le preguntó Leo provocándole un pequeño respingo en su cuerpo al ser pillado.

-No, tengo mucho en que pensar

-Lo sé

Se quedaron callados un momento, el capitán miraba el cielo nocturno consiente de que era objeto de análisis del menor.

-¿De verdad crees que puedas luchar con un brazo roto?

-Síp, eh estado peor, créeme

-Testarudo imprudente –dijo entre dientes provocando la risa de Leo

-Lo sé pero que yo recuerde hace no mucho tú también lo eras –tenía una sonrisa enigmática

-Pensé que no lo recordarías –Raphael daba gracias por la noche, así él no vería lo avergonzado que estaba

-En aquellos tiempos aún no sabías quien era yo, bueno, al menos según Oroku

-No solo cuidaste de Mikey, sino también de Donnie y de mí también

-Siempre busqué estar a su lado el mayor tiempo que tuviera al regresar al reino

-¡Demonios!…

-Lenguaje, Raphael

-Sí todo esto no hubiera ocurrido, ahora todo estuviese bien

-Yo no pienso lo mismo

Raphael lo miró como si estuviera loco, él continuaba sonriendo manteniendo su vista esta vez en la calle.

-¿Por qué….

-¿Conociste a Ángel?

-¿Eh?...Ah sí, la chica de pelo morado ¿no?

-Exacto, cuando la conocí ella robaba para sobrevivir, si yo no hubiera estado ahí, sino la hubiera cuidado, la obscuridad la hubiese corrompido, o al menos es lo que me dice ella

-Ya veo

-No solo es ella, me he dado cuenta de que si no hubiera aparecido en la vida de mis tripulantes en ciertos momentos, ahora ni siquiera estarían aquí

-Eso suena algo ¿egocéntrico?

-Lo sé, pero también es lo que ellos me han repetido todos estos años, incluso el Anciano lo hacía.

-¿Quién era él?

-Fue mi maestro, él era el único que sabía de mi pasado, me creyó y entreno no solo en armas, sino también me enseño valores y sobre la importancia del honor y la humildad, el sentimiento de proteger a tus seres queridos a toda costa.

El de rojo se quedó sorprendido por tan profundas palabras

-No han cambiado en nada –se rio el mayor repentinamente

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Raph tenía el ceño fruncido

-Nada, el hecho de que tú, Donatello y Michelangelo no han cambiado en su forma de ser me alegra

Raphael seguía con su expresión de molestia, pero un detalle llamó su atención

-¿Por qué llamas a todos por su nombre completo y no por el de pila?

-¿Eh? –puso un dedo en su barbilla para luego sonreír divertido antes de girarse y darle la espalda- Es una vieja costumbre mía, una enseñanza del Rey que nunca se me quitó

-¿Enseñanza?

-Como sabes a partir de los siete años, a los príncipes se les debe enseñar etiqueta y todo eso, pero cuando tuve que irme apenas y había captado algo y lo único que se me quedó es "llamar a todas las personas por su nombre como muestra de respeto"

-Ya veo

-Bueno, es hora de ir a dormir, no debemos desvelarnos mucho sabiéndolo que tenemos que hacer mañana

-Sí

Ambos se sonrieron disimuladamente

* * *

-Bien primero iremos nosotros, dejaremos fuera de combate a varios de los soldados, ustedes deben esperar aproximadamente diez minutos para ir al castillo después de nosotros de esa manera no habrá refuerzos –explicó por última vez el capitán

-Leo, las tropas se han reunido frente al barco y ya han tomado sus puestos

-Bien, es hora de comenzar

* * *

-Está listo –ambos Donatello le pasaron a las tortugas menores el cuerpo de un soldado

-Este es el veinteavo que duermen, nos toca a nosotros –se quejaron

-No, son muy ruidosos –les dijeron al mismo tiempo- Los Raphael y Leonardo ya deben llevar la misma cantidad que nosotros, eso quiere decir que ya hemos dejado fuera de combate a la mayor parte del ejército

Lograron reunirse con los demás

-Bien, ahora ustedes tres vienen conmigo para recuperar su disco y ustedes continuad durmiendo a tantos soldados como puedan

-Sí, señor –respondieron medio en broma medio enserio

Pasaron con sigilo a través del barco, no fue difícil llegar a la habitación ya que Leo conocía su nave tanto como a la palma de su mano.

-¿Buscan esto? –El consejero salió de su escondite, sosteniendo el aparato- Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrías que venir Leonardo, pero no pensé que fuese tan pronto y con compañía

-Oroku dame eso y prometo no lastimarte

-Tú a mí, creo que tu brazo dice lo contrario

-¡Maldito!

-¡Espera Raphael!

Leonardo logró cogerlo a tiempo antes de que la espada de su oponente terminara con su vida

-Ellos no me interesan, a quien quiero despedazar es a ti, has sido una molestia durante todos estos años

-Y te aseguro que lo seguiré siendo

Se inició la pelea, el brazo herido de Leo limitó sus movimientos provocando que Oroku acertara heridas graves en su cuerpo. En una breve distracción el disco le fue arrebatado de sus manos y lanzado a los tres hermanos

-¡Vayan a ayudar al resto! –había oído varios pasos apresurados en cubierta, los habían descubierto

-Pero….

-¡AHORA!

No tuvieron más remedio que obedecer

-¿Por qué la mataste? –cuestionó una vez se cerró la puerta

-Ella se lo merecía, era una cualquiera

-¡No hables así de mi madre! –logró hacerle un corte profundo en el costado

-¡Era una maldita traicionera!

 **Recuerdo**

 _-Tang Shen, deja de hacerte la difícil, ambos sabemos lo que necesitas_

 _Ella le dio una sonora bofetada_

 _-¡No soy ninguna ramera para que me hagas esa clase de proposiciones!_

 _Oroku solo rio_

 _-Tú te casaste con Yoshi por su dinero, sino continuarías siendo una estúpida aldeana_

 _-¿Cuándo aceptarás que a quien amo es a Yoshi y no a ti? –esta vez lo miró con lástima_

 _-Sí lo que quieres es dinero también te lo puedo dar –pronunció sin escucharla_

 _-Nunca lo comprenderás, lo amo a él y a mis hijos, jamás cambiaría eso por nada del mundo_

 _Los adultos no se percataron de que había alguien espiando por la rendija de la puerta_

 _-Ya entiendo –ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le agarró la muñeca- lo que quieres es mantener el poder incluso cuando el engendro de Leonardo llegue primero al trono_

 _-¡Mi hijo no es ningún engendro! ¡Ahora suéltame! –logró zafarse y alejarse un poco - ¡Estás enfermo Saki!_

 _Ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero antes…._

 _-No eres más que un simple cobarde_

 _El pequeño solo pudo observar con horror como su tío apuñaló a su madre por la espalda, llorando al oír su grito desgarrador. Cuando él ya no estuvo ahí, abrió la puerta y se acercó._

 _-¿Mami?_

 _Ella estaba pálida sobre el charco de sangre, le sonrió con cariño sin poder evitar las lágrimas que se derramaban, con sus últimas fuerzas le acaricio la cabeza a su niño_

 _-Ma…má –logró decir entre el llanto_

 _-Hijo mío… prométeme que…. a partir de ahora…. cuidarás de tus herman…os y que sin importar… lo que pase…. siempre serás una buena persona_

 _-Ma… má_

 _-Prométemelo, por favor_

 _-Lo… prometo mam…má_

 _-Te…quiero_

 _La mano de la reina cayó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos_

 _-¿Mami? ¡Mamá!_

 _Comenzó a moverla con desesperación_

 _-¡Despierta, por favor! ¡Mami!... Por favor…. Mami_

 _Removió el cuchillo de su cuerpo._

 _Grave error_

 _-Pero…. ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!_

 _Leonardo se asustó al oír el grito de su padre, quien lo apartó violentamente de su madre, él lo miraba con rabia y odio mientras la abrazaba_

 _-¡GUARDIAS! –gritó Oroku sonriendo al verse libre de culpa_

 _Leonardo lo observó con rencor antes de huir, tenía el presentimiento de que no podría cumplir su promesa completamente_

 **Realidad**

Saki logró empujar a Leo y con él, una lámpara que al caer al piso comenzó a expandir sus llamas en él.

Aun continuando con la batalla, llegaron a cubierta, las tortugas y tripulación iban ganando; con un movimiento, el consejero quedó desarmado.

-¡Ríndete!

-¡Mi señor!

Xever le lanzó un guante metálico con tres cuchillas.

-Hoy no, pequeño bastardo

Continuaron, solo se oía el choque del metal, los amigos del capitán estaban preocupados, ambos estaban dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaban.

El sonido de un cañón irrumpió en el aire

-¡Ríndanse! ¡El palacio ha sido tomado por el pueblo! ¡Ya no tienen a dónde ir!

Los soldados retrocedieron intimidados

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Mátenlos!

Sus "fieles" sirvientes salieron corriendo dejando a pocos a favor del traidor

-¡Vuelvan aquí, malditos cobardes!

-Ya no tienes a nadie bajo tus órdenes Oroku Saki

Ambos tuvieron que saltar para evitar que uno de los mástiles en llamas los aplastara

-¡Salgan de aquí! ¡El barco se derrumbará en cualquier momento!

-¡Pero Leo!

-¡Váyanse! ¡Estaré bien!

Se fueron no muy convencidos de hacerlo

-Si voy a morir, tú vienes conmigo mocoso

Le hizo tres cortadas en el hombro, el capitán le devolvió el favor con una patada que lo sacó de la nave, directo al mar.

Corrió lo más que le dieron sus piernas al muelle, llegando en el momento justo para ver como el barco en el que se había criado, caía en pedazos a las aguas.

Era imposible que el consejero sobreviviera a eso.

-¡VIVA EL REY!

El pueblo celebraba con gritos de alegría

-¡Vamos a comer pizza para celebrar! –fue el anuncio de ambos Mikey, el cual fue bien recibido por todos

-Adelántense, por favor

-Entendemos

Su hermano mayor necesitaba un minuto para velar por su barco, se notaba que le tenía un gran cariño.

-¡Qué bueno que todo acabó bien! –exclamó con los brazos al aire

-Sí Mikey, se lo merece, por fin va estar con su familia

-Es verdad

 _-Feh, ese no es un buen final… Yo diré lo que en realidad pasó…_

Los tres se quedaron estáticos en su lugar

- _Todas iban a comer pizza creyendo que el peligro había pasado pero de repente… de las aguas salió un cuerpo que con sigilo se colocó tras el capitán, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar,…_

Abrieron los ojos con horror

-¡LEONARDO!

Él los regresó a ver

 _El consejero había clavado tres puñales en su abdomen atravesándolo por completo, todo bajo la aterrada mirada de todo el pueblo,…._

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores y lectores primero que nada gracias por leer ya saben que falta el último capítulo en el que lamentablemente ya saben que va a pasar.**

 **En segundo lugar quiero pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas, hace unos días cierta persona me hizo caer en cuenta que he estado escribiendo mal el nombre de cierto personaje, se escribe "Leatherhead" y no "Leanderhead", enserio lo siento por ese terrible error, estoy muy avergonzada por eso.**

 **Respecto a la nueva historia la verdad creo que esa tendrá que esperar por ciertos problemas de redacción que he tenido pero a cambio voy a publicar otra que recientemente se me presentó en la cabeza y está mejor estructurada.**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del noveno capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-efarraiz (hey chica gracias por el comentario, la verdad has atinado en algunas cosas, siempre me alegra saber que piensan al respecto del futuro dela historia, gracias por los halagos me hacen muy feliz, la verdad espero te guste la próxima historia que planeo publicar)**

 **-Leonarda Hamato (Como ya te dije querida amiga, no estás loca la mayoría hacemos eso jejeje, me alegra saber qué piensas eso de la historia, pero no seas tan mala con Raph jajaja que el pobre no sabía que el capitán terminaría siendo Leo pero ahora no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso, espero tu opinión)**

 **Déjenme sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias.**

 **También acepto tomates y floreros.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos ¿vemos? Luego**

 **Los quiero, chicos y chicas.**


	11. Fin

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un sketch de cuando las tortugas tienen un cetro y viajan a diferentes dimensiones donde son tortugas normales, tortugas del 2003, entre otras, bueno yendo al punto ese sketch no es mío solo me gusta la gráfica y de ahí me vino la idea.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

* * *

Todos se quedaron mudos, incapaces de mover un solo músculo al ver como su querido capitán, con movimientos agiles y elegantes propios de él, esquivó el golpe mortal, empuño su espada y la enterró en el pecho del Consejero conocido como Oroku Saki.

-Tú, ya no tienes perdón…

El pueblo vio con ojos atónitos como el cuerpo del traidor caía lentamente al suelo en un charco de sangre.

Leonardo cayó de rodillas pero, a diferencia del cuento, era por el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido, Leatherhead fue el primero en reaccionar de su letargo y pidió a Slash que lo llevase a enfermería.

April y Casey trataban de hacer reaccionar a las tres tortugas visitantes, estaban tan pálidos como el papel y su expresión era una mezcla entre sorpresa y terror.

-¿Chicos?... ¿chicos?

-Parecen estatuas… -Michelangelo recibió un zape por parte de Raphael, cada uno sacudió bruscamente a su homólogo hasta que por fin comenzaron a recuperar el color en el rostro.

-¿L...Leo…Leonardo?

-Está en enfermería

Ni bien terminó de decirlo y los tres pegaron la carrera de sus vidas para llegar junto a él, casi ni parecía que hubiesen enfrentado esa terrible batalla.

* * *

-Eres muy descuidado, nos diste un buen susto

-Ya dije que lo siento Leatherhead, además no es como si lo tuviera planeado desde el inicio

-Claro que no… ¿Cómo diablos vas a saber tremenda catástrofe?...Tuviste mucha suerte Leonardo…

-Sí, ya me lo repetiste diez veces

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente, dando pase a tres figuras familiares que se le acercaron hasta invadir su espacio personal.

-¡Hey, tranquilos! ¡Estoy bien!

-P…pero…el final decía que tú… ibas a….

Los tres menores tragaron sonoramente sin querer continuar, aun así, los otros dos entendieron perfectamente.

-No hay que hacerle mucho caso a los cuentos Michelangelo, lo que decide tu destino son las decisiones que tomes, nunca está escrito, siempre se puede cambiar el rumbo del futuro.

-¿Pero cómo sabías qué…

Leo solo se rio.

-S-e-c-r-e-t-o

-¡Leo!

-Ya lo descubrirán un día de estos –fue lo último que declaró antes de salir junto a su médico hacia el lugar celebración

* * *

-¡VIVA EL REY!

-¡VIVA!

-¡VIVAN LOS PRÍNCIPES!

-¡VIVAN!

Se escuchó el sonido de las copas chocando seguido de risas y algarabía, entre todos comentaban sobre el drama familiar que se había armado hace poco más de diez años, algunos pedían perdón al mayor de las tortugas cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, disculpándose por haberlo juzgado tan duramente desde niño.

Él solo decía que no se preocupen, era entendible y que ahora debían pensar en el mañana.

-A fin de cuentas todo terminó en un final feliz como ustedes dijeron –sonrió la pelirroja

Las tortugas miraron al mayor quien les hizo una sutil seña con la cabeza.

No era necesario que se enteraran del verdadero final.

-Agradezco a la fuerza que los haya mandado hasta aquí –pronunció de pronto Splinter- Sin ustedes no hubiéramos logrado nada de esto y yo no hubiese recuperado a mi hijo y a mi pueblo.

-No se preocupe, además es como ayudar a nuestra familia

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Este trasto es suyo?

Ángel iba corriendo hacia ellos pero en uno de sus pasos, se topó con un charco de agua, haciéndola resbalar y por ende, soltar el disco por los aires.

-¡Lo tengo! –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

El objeto comenzó a brillar bajo la mirada sorprendida de muchos, pasearon sus miradas por cada persona hasta detenerse en la de Leo, quien extrañamente permanecía con un semblante tranquilo, hizo un gesto de despedida junto con su tradicional sonrisa.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos se encontraban de nuevo en la habitación de su padre, con el disco en mano.

-¡Chicos ya terminé con mi parte!

Giraron las cabezas hacía la fuente del sonido, aún seguían desorientados.

-¿Chicos? –Leo se asomó en la habitación con una expresión molesta- ¿Aún no han limpiado nada? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo estos treinta minutos?

¿Treinta minutos?

-¿Chicos?

El de azul los miró con extrañeza, se acercó a ellos y les quitó el disco para luego ponerlo en su lugar.

-Más les vale que se pongan a limpiar sus cuartos

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo, el mayor se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

-¿Leo?

-¿Qué pasa, Mikey?

-¿Recuerdas la historia que nos contabas de pequeños?

Él solo miró al techo pensativo por un momento, luego sonrió

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo terminaba?

-Pues ¿cómo más?... Con un final feliz, claro

Esperen ¿Qué dijo?

-Pero… Raph…

-Sí lo recuerdo, pero después de que se durmieron….

 **Recuerdos**

 _El pequeño Leonardo vigilaba a sus hermanos, estaba preocupado ya que Mikey se removía inquieto y hacía muecas de dolor._

 _-¡Ahh!_

 _Leonardo dedujo esa noche que Donnie y Raph tenían el sueño muy pesado como para no haberse despertado con tremendo grito._

 _-¿Qué soñaste, hermanito?_

 _-No..quiero..que el capitá…muera_

 _Al mayor le partía el corazón ver llorar al más pequeño_

 _-Mikey, ¿Quieres que te cuente el verdadero final? –se alegró cuando la curiosidad pasó por sus ojos_

 _-¿El de verdad?_

 _-Sí, pero no tienes que decírselo a nadie, es un secreto –casi se ríe cuando Mikey asintió enérgicamente- El capitán esquivó el ataque del consejero, derrotándolo de una vez por todas, se lo llevaron a la enfermería porque estaba algo grave pero no tanto como para no asistir a la celebración en honor a la familia real y así vivieron felices para siempre comiendo pizza con helado de chocolate._

 _-Gracias, Lei..Ahh…to_

 _Lo volvió a arropar, seguro de que su hermano menor estaría más tranquilo, pero no se dio cuenta de que los otros dos también habían oído el final del cuento._

 **Fin de los recuerdos**

-Entonces… el… cuento si….

-Bueno, ya es hora de que terminen de asear, sensei no tardará en llegar –salió de la habitación, pero al rato regresó con una expresión divertida- Por cierto, la próxima vez hagan caso a lo que se les dice, claro, a menos que quieran viajar a otra dimensión basada en un cuento de nuevo –les guiñó el ojo antes de irse aún con esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

Esperen…

-¡LEONARDO!

* * *

Él se rio un poco por la reacción de sus hermanos antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y entrar un estado de profunda meditación.

-Me imaginaba que te vería pronto

Leo no se sorprendió de ver a su homólogo pirata, más bien, le dio la mano.

-Tenía que agradecerte por cuidar de ellos cuando estuvieron en tu mundo.

-No al contrario, gracias por ayudarme con los datos de ese cuento, sino no la hubiera contado y no podría estar ahora con mis hermanos, padre y amigos.

-Te entiendo, de verdad lamento no haber estado ahí.

-Oye no te culpes, siempre nos has estado ayudando tanto a tus hermanos como a mí, aunque puedo ver que te costó más trabajo hacer que ellos recuerden

-Sí, es muy difícil conectarme con ellos, por eso solo pude enviarles pocos fragmentos del cuento.

-Bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos, mi viejo amigo, ya seguiremos en contacto, además creo que hay quienes quieren pedirte ciertas explicaciones –la versión mayor sonrió algo burlona.

-Tienes razón, pero no puede resistir la tentación de ver su reacción.

-Entonces, hasta luego ninja Leonardo y cuídalos como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-Lo mismo digo capitán Leonardo

Ambos se sonrieron antes de regresar a sus respectivos mundos.

-¡LEONARDO!

-Bueno, hora de contarles otra historia –salió del cuarto para reunirse con sus hermanos quienes ya habían comenzado con sus quehaceres.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.**

 **Hola queridos lectores, hemos llegado al final, les agradezco a todos aquellos que me han acompañado a lo largo de este trayecto, pronto publicaré otra de mis locuras, pero por lo pronto espero que me dejen saber su opinión, ya saben que es mi pan de cada día.**

 **Déjenme sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias.**

 **También acepto tomates y floreros.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos ¿vemos? Luego**

 **Los quiero, chicos y chicas.**


End file.
